Was immer dein Verlangen ist, die Zeit zeigt es
by Morwen89
Summary: Ruffy und Co. treffen auf ein Piratenschiff! Parings Ruffy-Nais,Sanji-Nico, Zorro-Nami Lest selbst! Titel wurde geändert und das 7. Kap. ist on.
1. brown hair and blue eyes

**Kapitel 1: brown hair and blue eyes**  
  
_Hallo erstmal! Also das ist meine allererste FF! Ich habe so viele tolle Geschichten gelesen...Jetzt wollte ich selbst mal eine schreiben! Achso , es könnte sein, dass ich Rechtschreibfehler oder sonstige Fehler machen, wenn das der Fall sein sollte tut es mir Leid! In der FF geht es Hauptsächlich um das Pairing RuffyNais. Die anderen sind nur so neben bei, aber ich versuche sie so gut wie möglich in die FF einzubauen. So genug geredet, ich hoffe das erste Kap. Gefällt euch   
  
_Wie immer fuhren Ruffy und seine Crew auf dem weiten Ozean der Grand Line herum. Nami lag auf ihrem Liegestuhl, las ein Buch und ließ sich wiedermal von Sanji kalte Getränke bringen. Nico, welche an einem kleinen Tisch auf dem Deck saß und auch las, wurde ebenfalls mit Sanji´s Getränken verwöhnt. Zorro hatte sich wie immer auf die andere Seite des Schiffes zurückgezogen und schlief. Chopper war in seinem Zimmer und mixte verschiedene Medizinen. Lysop war vor einigen Monaten aus der Piratenbande ausgetreten, er bildete sich ein er sei nur im Weg und könne bei nichts helfen, er wolle wieder zurück in seine Heimat gehen. Also setzten die anderen ihn an einer Insel ab, so wie er es wollte, er meinte, er könne den restlichen Weg alleine nach Hause schaffen. Natürlich hatte es die restliche Crew sehr getroffen, doch sie wollten Lysop zu nichts zwingen. Und Ruffy, er saß an seinem Lieblingsplatz, vorne, auf dem Lammkopf am Schiff und sah in die Weiten des Meeres. Plötzlich rief der Kapitän: „Hey, schaut doch mal da! Da kommt ein Schiff!" Sofort war die Aufmerksamkeit von Nami, Nico und Sanji auf das Schiff gelenkt, das ich in ihre Richtung bewegte. Nami stand sofort auf und ging in ihr Zimmer um ihr Fernglas zu holen. Als sie hindurch gesehen hatte, meinte sie ruhig: „ Piraten...aber ich kenne ihre Flagge nicht! Also sollten sie nicht ein all zu großes Problem für uns sein. Oder was meinst du Ruffy?"Grinsend sah die Navigatorin den Kapitän an. Dieser grinste zurück und ein Nicken war seine Antwort, dann sagte er zu Robin gewandt: „ Nico weck doch mal bitte Zorro und hol ihn her! Vielleicht brauchen wir in gleich noch!"Die Angesprochene lächelte und stand auf um Zorro zu holen... Als auch Zorro bei ihnen war, beschlossen sie den Anker zu lichten und auf das Piratenschiff zu warten, um zu sehen mit welchen Absichten sie zu der Flying Lamp kamen. Selbst wenn die Fremden angreifen würden, könnten sie sich immer noch verteidigen. Doch die anderen Piraten griffen nicht an! Sie steuerten ihr Schiff neben, dass der Strohhut Bande und lichteten ebenfalls den Anker. Die Crew bestand nicht aus vielen Mitgliedern, es waren ca. 20 Männer und der Kapitän war ein ziemlich großer junger Mann, er war so um die 24 Jahre alt, hatte dunkelblaue kurze Haare und schwarze finstere Augen, er trug schwarze Stiefel, sowie eine schwarze Hose ein weißes Hemd und einen blauen Umhang. Selbstsicher grinsend ging er einen Schritt nach vorne und Nami flüsterte: „ Hey seht doch mal! Hinter diesem Kerl steht ein junges Mädchen." Nami hatte Recht, das Mädchen konnte man vorher nicht sehen, da der große Mann es verbarg. Sie war etwa in Namis Alter, hätte braunes mittellanges Haar und blaue klare Augen. Allerdings sah sie ziemlich unglücklich aus und Ruffys Crew schloss daraus, dass die junge Frau nicht freiwillig bei den Piraten war. Nun wandte sich Ruffy an den Kapitän: „ Was willst du?"„ Ich heiße Lyon und bin der Kapitän dieser Mannschaft, vor kurzem starb mein Vater Luke und ich habe seinen Platz eingenommen. Ihr seid also die Strohhutbande, auf die so ein hohes Kopfgeld aufgesetzt ist. Ihr seht ziemlich schwach aus..." Lyon konnte nicht weiter reden da es von dem Mädchen unterbrochen wurde: „ Ähm Lyon, vielleicht solltest du es lieber lassen. Ich denke, dass sie wirklich stark sind, du solltest nicht so sehr nach dem Äußeren gehen." Lyon fuhr wütend herum und schlug sie mitten ins Gesicht, so dass sie auf den Boden geworfen wurde. „ Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du dich aus sowas heraus halten sollst! Du darfst nur sprechen wenn du gefragt wirst! Ich habe dich nicht gefragt! Du willst doch nicht etwa, dass ich dich meinen netten Männern zur Verfügung stelle oder Nais?"Lyon grinste widerlich. Nais Augen wurden von Angst erfüllt und sie sah sich zu den Männern um, die genau so widerlich grinsten wie ihr Kapitän. „Jetzt reichst! Ruffy bitte hilf ihr! Zorro, Nico, Sanji, lasst uns diese Idioten fertig machen. Ich werde euch auch helfen!"Nami hatte das Wort ergriffen und schwang selbstsicher ihren Kampfstock. Ruffy grinste und machte sich zum Sprung auf das andere Schiff bereit. Zorro zog seine Schwerte, Nico stellte sich neben Nami und Sanji machte sich ebenfalls Sprung bereit. Lyon schien das nicht einzuschüchtern und erwiderte nur: „ Los Männer! Ihr könnt euren Spaß später haben, wir werden nicht lange brauchen!"

so ich bitte um Reviews, es kommt bald das nächste kap.


	2. self righteous suicide

Kapitel 2: self righteous suicide  
  
_Wieder ein neues Kap.! Ja ich weiß das erste war etwas kurz! Aber ich verspreche euch dieses wird länger! Ich geb mir Mühe! Zu dem Namen des Kapitels „selbstgerechter Selbstmord", ich habe diesen Titel aus dem Lied Chop Suey von System of a down (falls es irgendwen interessiert).Das Kapitel handelt größtenteils um Nais. Ich muss ja ein bisschen ihren Charakter und so zeigen. Ach ja natürlich will ich damit kein Geld verdienen und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir! Außer Nais ;-) Nun dann wünsche ich euch fiel Spaß!( und danke, dass ihr das lest! )  
_  
Lyons Männer brachen in ein lautes Kampfgeschrei aus, als die Strohhutbande auf deren Schiff sprang. „Überlasst Lyon nur mir!"meinte Ruffy zu seiner Crew und so begannen Nami, Zorro ,Sanji und Nico gegen Lyons Crew, die ziemlich selbstsicher grinsten, da sie in der Überzahl waren, zu kämpfen. Ein sehr großes Problem hatten die vier nicht, nur Nami musste sich schon ziemlich anstrengen.

Ruffy und Lyon hatten noch nicht angefangen zu kämpfen, sie beredeten irgendwas. Nais, die nun von vielen kämpfenden Männern umgeben war, saß immer noch am Boden. Als vor ihr Zorro erschien und einen der Männer mit seinen Schwertern zu Boden schlug, verlor der Niedergeschlagene dabei sein Schwert, welches nun direkt vor Nais lag. Zorro beachtete dies zuerst nicht und kämpfte weiter.

Nais starrte wie gebannt auf das Schwert, ihre Augen wurden leer und sie griff nach der Waffe. „ Es ist das beste wenn ich sterbe."murmelte sie. Sie nahm das Schwert und richtete es auf ihr Herz, Zorro war aufmerksam geworden, da er etwas von sterben zu hören schien, er blickte auf Nais und sah dass, sie sich gerade umbringen wollte. Schnell eilte er zu ihr, er hatte Ruffy und den anderen versprochen sie zu retten, in der letzten Sekunde ergriff er ihre Hand und hielt sie fest. Nais schaute ihn wütend an: „Lass mich los! Ich will nicht mehr leben! Wenn ihr sie besiegt habt und weiterfahrt, werden sie bald wieder aufwachen und sie werden...werden..."die Stimme des Mädchens wurde leiser und sie blickte zu Boden. Zorro achtete nicht auf ihre Worte und nahm ihr das Schwert aus der Hand. Zu seiner Verwunderung sagte sie nichts mehr, sie blickte nur auf den Boden. Plötzlich hörte er einen Schrei von Nami, schnell drehte er sich um.

Sie lag am Boden und drei Männer gingen auf sie zu. Er rannte zu ihr, zog seine drei Schwerter und machte die Männern mit ihnen kampfunfähig. Er blickte zu Nami „ Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"Nami lächelte und nickte. Dann erschrak sie , Zorro hielt ihr eine Hand hin um ihr aufzuhelfen, verwundert sah sie ihn an. „Na komm schon, ich helf dir hoch!"sagte er und grinste, er hoffte, dass sie die Röte in seinem Gesicht nicht bemerkte. Doch Nami bemerkte es nicht, da sie selbst knallrot wurde, als sie ihre Hand in seine legte und Zorro ihr hoch half. „ Wie süß er doch sein kann...nein, was denk ich denn da! Obwohl er sieht auch gar nicht so schlecht aus! Vielleicht...."Sie lächelte als sie neben Zorro stand und ihm in die Augen blickte.

„Zorro! Nami!"Ruffy holte die beiden in die Realität zurück, als er mit den anderen auf die beiden zugerannt kam. „ Wir haben alle erledigt!Wo ist das Mädchen?"Zorro ging wütend in die Richtung, wo er Nais als letztes begegnet war. „ Warum gerade jetzt? Ich war so nah dran!"Nais saß noch an der gleichen Stelle und schaute die Crew aufmerksam an, als sie vor ihr standen.

Sie brachte ein leises „Was wollt ihr?"hervor. Nun trat Nico direkt vor ihr und hielt ihr ihre Hand entgegen „ Komm ich helf dir erstmal hoch" sagte sie warm lächelnd. Nais schaute sie mit ihren großen blauen Augen an. Sie vertraute ihr und ließ sich hoch helfen. Nico betrachtete sie, sie war ein sehr hübsches Mädchen. Sie war schön schlang und hatte viel Busen. Allerdings war sie ziemlich knapp angezogen, sie trug ein rotes, ziemlich kurzes Top mit einem weiten Ausschnitt und einen sehr kurzen blauen Minirock, sie trug keine Schuhe. Fragend sah sie die Strohhutbande an.

„Ich bin Nico Robin, freut mich dich kennenzulernen!"meinte Robin. Nais schaute sie nun an. „ Ich bin Nami, die Navigatorin. Du heißt Nais, oder? Lyon hatte dich vorhin so genannt."Die Angesprochene drehte sich zu der jungen Frau, lächelte und sagte: „ Ja, ich heiße Nais. Mein Name ist das Einzige was er mir gelassen hat. Es freut mich euch kennen zu lernen."Nami grinste. Sanji trat zu Nais und küsste sie auf die Hand. „ Ich bin Sanji,der Koch des Schiffes, meine Schöne! Es freut mich, dass ich dir begegnen durfte."Nami und Zorro verdrehten die Augen. Nais blieb ganz ruhig, sie schien das überhaupt nicht zu beeindrucken, verlegen wurde sie auch keinesfalls. Sie gab ein kurzes Danke zur Antwort, lächelte und zog ihre Hand weg. Nami schaute Zorro auffordernd an, es war ein Na los stell dich auch vor Blick.

Zorro schaute grimmig „ Ich bin Zorro."Sagte er knapp. Noch bevor Nais etwas sagen konnte ergriff Ruffy das Wort: „ Und ich bin Ruffy! Der Kapitän dieses Schiffes! Möchtest du mit uns kommen?"Nais guckte verwundert und nicht nur sie, auch der Rest seiner Crew. Natürlich sie wollten diesem Mädchen helfen, aber, dass Ruffy sie gleich mitnehmen wollte! Nein damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet. „Mitnehmen? Sie wollen mich wirklich mitnehmen? Ich würde ja gerne mitkommen, überall ist es besser als hier. Aber..."Ruffy sah sie fragend an und wartete auf eine Antwort, die er auch bald bekam

„ Aber ich bin euch doch sicherlich nur eine Last. Einen Koch habt ihr schon, eine Navigatorin auch..." „ Was kannst du denn besonders gut?"fragte Nami freundlich. „ Ich kann kämpfen! Aber dafür brauche ich eine Waffe, leider habe ich meine nicht mehr, da sie mir abgenommen wurden! Lyons Vater hat sie dann verkauft." Meinte Nais wütend. „ Na dann ist ja alles gut! Nami wir kommen doch bald zu einer Insel! Dort werden wir bestimmt eine Waffe für sie finden!" rief Ruffy fröhlich. „ Gut! Dann lasst uns endlich hier verschwinden. Na komm schon Nais!"Nico lächelte sie an. Nais nickte und lächelte ihr zurück. So glücklich war sie noch nie gewesen.

Natürlich würde sie alles selber bezahlen, sie nahm ihr Geld mir, sie wollte auch ihre anderen Sachen mitnehmen, doch Nami meinte, dass brauche sie nicht! Sie könne solange sie zur Insel unterwegs waren ihre Sachen benutzen. Nach ein paar Minuten segelte die Strohhutbande vergnügt weiter und allen gingen ihren üblichen Aktivitäten nach, während Nais sich von Robin herum führen ließ.

_so das war mein zweites Kap.! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch! Und ich hoffe diesmal ist es auch lang genau smile. Ich weiß ich schreibe nicht so gut, bin ja auch erst 14. Ich bitte um Reviews würde mich echt sehr freuen. Bis zum nächsten Kap. wink eure Morwen( Maren)_


	3. sweet desert rose

**Kapitel 3: Sweet desert rose**  
  
_Hallo all!( Das ist mein drittes Kap.! Zu dem Titel, er ist wieder mal aus einem Lied (Desert Rose von Sting; glaub ich jeden falls ), also in dem Kap. geht's darum wie Nais immer mehr aus sich heraus kommt, man erfährt hier viel über sie, in einer Wüste fängt es langsam an zu blühen, da wo vorher kein Leben war ensteht Leben. Ich denke ihr wisst was ich damit mein ;-) Ich versuch auch mal die anderen Beziehungen in diesem Kap. unterzubringen. So jetzt hab ich aber genug geredet viel Spaß beim nächsten Kap.  
_  
Natürlich wurde Nais auch Chopper vorgestellt, der sich sehr über das neue Mitglied freute. Dann gab es das Problem wo Nais schlafen sollte, in der Mädchenkabine war kein Bett mehr frei. Allerdings war in der Jungenkabine, da Lysop gegangen war eine Hängematte frei geworden.

Nami wollte Nais es allerdings nicht zumuten bei den Jungs zu schlafen, wer weiß was sie mit ihr anstellen würden! Und so wurde Lysop´s Hängematte in das Zimmer der Mädchen gehängt. Nun war Nais schon eine Woche auf der Flying Lamp, doch niemand hatte Nais gefragt wie sie zu Lyon kam und wo sie vorher gelebt hatte. Ruffy interessierte es nicht, es war ihm egal wo sie herkam, die Vergangenheit war ihm egal, Zorro tat es ihm gleich. Sanji traute sich nicht zu fragen, er wollte sich nicht aufdrängen. Nico beschloss ihr noch etwas Zeit zu geben und Nami, ja Nami interessierte es total! Ihr früheres Leben, ihre Eltern, einfach alles!

Doch sie wusste nicht wie sie ein Gespräch mit ihr anfangen sollte, ohne sie irgenwie wütend zu machen oder sie zu verletzen. Doch Nami machte sich umsonst Gedanken, denn der Zeitpunkt kam von ganz alleine. Nami und Nais lagen auf Liegestühlen am Deck und bräunten sich ( Nais holte sich oft einen Liegestuhl aufs Deck und geselllte sich zu Nami), als Nais ein Gespräch begann, Nico bekam dies mit da sie neben ihnen am Geländer stand und aufs Meer schaute.

„ Weißt du Nami, ich bin froh, dass ich mit euch gekommen bin. Vielleicht finde ich ja meine Eltern, oder wenigstens meine Heimat. Luke der Vater von Lyon überfiel unsere Insel als ich gerade 3 Jahre alt war. Ich glaube er wollte sich an meinen Eltern rächen, den Grund kenne ich nicht, deshalb nahm er mich wahrscheinlich mit auf sein Schiff."Nais seufzte, während Nami gespannt zuhörte. „ Ich kann mich nur noch an die Namen meiner Eltern erinnern und deren Verbindung zu meinem Namen. Bei Luke habe ich kämpfen gelernt, er wollte , dass ich ihm von Nutzen bin, also ließ er mich einen Waffe meiner Wahl auswählen und trainierte mich. Als er jedoch starb und Lyon sein Schiff übernahm wurde mir das kämpfen verboten...."Nais schaute zu Nami herüber und lächelte.

Nami´s Interesse war geweckt und sie fragte freundlich: „ Wie waren denn die Namen deiner Eltern?" Aus Nais Lächeln wurde ein Grinsen:"Ich wusste, dass dich das interessiert. Aber du musst schon Latein können um die Verbindung der Namen herausfinden zu können."Nami stand auf und meinte: „ Darüber musst du dir keine Sorgen machen, ich werde das schon irgendwie schaffen."Nun stand auch Nais auf. „Gut, meine Mutter hieß Aquatilis und mein Vater Martimus. Sag mir Bescheid wenn du es rausgefunden hast. Und Nico du kannst ihr gerne helfen."

Nais schenkte den beiden eines ihrer wunderschönen Lächeln und ging ins Bad um zu duschen. „Na toll, da hab ich den Mund eindeutig zu voll genommen. Latein, na super. Ach Robin wird das schon können."Nami grinste „ Robin, du kannst doch sicher Latein oder hast irgendein Buch darüber!?"„ Tut mir Leid Nami, ich muss passen. Aber wir sollten Chopper fragen er ist doch Arzt in der Medizin wird oft Latein benutzt."Nami strahlte „ Das ich nicht schon eher darauf gekommen bin!"

Gemeinsam gingen die beiden in Choppers Medizin- Zimmer. Als sie den Raum betraten sah Chopper sie fragend an. Nami ergriff das Wort „Also, weißt du, wir möchten gerne etwas über Nais Familie erfahren. Na ja leider ist das nicht so einfach, da wir kein Latein können, hast du vielleicht irgendwelche Bücher oder etwas in der Art?"Chopper überlegte kurz dann meinte er „Ich glaube ich hab ein Buch, allerdings ist es sehr alt. Ich geben es euch, aber dann muss ich euch bitten zu gehen, ich muss noch etwas sehr wichtiges erledigen."

Nami und Robin lächelten jetzt würde es nicht mehr so schwer sein heraus zu finden was die Namen bedeuten. Doch sie hatten sich geirrt, beiden saßen nun an Robin´s kleinem Tisch auf Deck und lasen sich , jeder ein dickes Buch durch( Chopper hatte doch noch zwei Bücher davon).

Es war alles sehr kompliziert und man sah die beiden fast nur noch mit den alten Lateinbüchern rumlaufen. Nais ging ihren üblichen Aktivitäten nach und beobachten die beiden, sie wusste, dass die beiden es schaffen würden und dachte sich, dass die beiden sie nie nach der Bedeutung fragen würden, dazu waren sie zu dickköpfig. Robin hatte die Bedeutung von Nais Namen schon herausgefunden, er bedeutete Wassernixe oder Wassernympfe , doch die Namen der Eltern waren ein Problem, da es sich offensichtlich um Adjektive handelte und dazu hatten die Bücher kein Vokabelverzeichnis oder etwas derartiges.

An einem schönen sonnigen Tag lag Nami neben ihren Orangenbäumen und las in dem Buch, als ein Schatten die Sonne verdeckte. Nami nahm das Buch zur Seite und sah Zorro vor sich stehen. Er grinste „ Sag mal, was ist das für ein Buch? Ich seh dich die letzte Zeit jede freie Minute dieses Buch lesen. Du siehst ziemlich fertig aus, vielleicht solltest du dich mal richtig ausschlafen anstatt die ganze Nacht zu lesen." Nami errötete leich. „ Zu deiner Frage, das ist ein Lateinbuch. Ich suche nach Bedeutungen.

Aber mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, mir geht's gut wirklich. Es ist alles ok!"Zorro blickte sie ungläubig an. „Wie wärs wenn du das Buch an die Seite legst. Ich könnte mich zu dir setzten und wir könnten uns ein wenig unterhalten..."Namis ganze Gesicht war in röte getaucht.

„Was? Meint er das ernst? Was will er denn mit mir bereden? Aber vielleicht ist das die Gelegenheit."Nami nickte leicht und legte das Buch weg. Zorro setzte sich neben sie. „Weißt du. Ich glaube... nun ja...Nami du bist mir wirklich sehr wichtig und ich hab dich sehr gern. Ich..."Zorro sprach nicht weiter, da Nami sich an ihn lehnte. „ Ich hab mir in der letzten Zeit immer sehr viele Sorgen um dich gemacht, wenn du gegen jemanden gekämpft hast. Es wäre schrecklich für mich gewesen wenn dir etwas passiert wäre..."Zorro sah sie verwirrt an. Hatte er richtig gehört? Empfand sie vielleicht was für ihn? „Nami, meinst du das ernst? Aber du machst dir doch sicherlich nicht nur um mich sorgen."erwiderte er sanft.

Nami sah ihn an, sie blickten sich direkt ihn die Augen. „Nein, bei dir ist es etwas anderes....Zorro. Ich liebe dich!"Nami errötete, sie konnte ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Was würde er sagen? Sie sank ihren Kopf, der jedoch sofort wieder von Zorro sanft angehoben wurde. Nami sah ihn verwundert an, langsam kam er näher.

Konnte er es ernst meinen? Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten flüsterte ich liebe dich auch. Und die beiden versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der nie mehr Enden sollte. Doch leider endete er sehr bald. „ Hey wir sind endlich da! Dort ist die Insel Splendor! Wow ich freu mich schon total!"rief Nais. Nami und Zorro ließen von einander ab und standen auf. Vor ihnen lag eine große Insel.

Die Insel Splendor, sie war bekannt für ihre vielen Geschäfte, Hotels und Kneipen. Es war eine perfekte und dazu berühmte Insel. Allerdings durfte die Marine diese Insel nicht betreten, warum wusste keiner. Doch das war nur gut für Ruffy und seine Crew. Nami ging etwas gereizt zu den anderen hinunter und Zorro folgte ihr.

Ziemlich sauer war er nicht, immerhin war das schon etwas. Nais strahlte, endlich hatten sie die Insel erreicht. Nun musste sie sich keine Sachen mehr ausleihen und konnte endlich wieder trainieren. Auch die anderen waren guter Laune, Sanji konnte endlich neue Lebensmittel kaufen, Nico sich neue Klamotten kaufen, Chopper neue Kräuter und was er sonst noch so brauchte und Ruffy freute sich darauf zu sehen mit welcher Waffe Nais kämpfte, er hatte sie oft darauf angesprochen, doch sie sagte immer nur „ Warte ab! Komm auf der Insel einfach mit mir mit, du wirst schon sehen."Nur Nami und Zorro hatten keine wirkliche Lust mit zu gehen.

„Ich bleib hier und sclaf noch ne Runde"meinte Zorro. Er drehte sich um und ging an das andere Ende des Decks. „Ich bleibe auch hier, ich muss noch ein bisschen an einer Karte zeichnen"sagte Nami freundlich. „Wir sehen uns später!"Mit diesen Worten ging sie in ihr Zimmer. Die anderen blickten den beiden hinterher dann meinte Robin: „ Sanji du wolltest doch einkaufen, ich würde gerne mitkommen."Sie lächelte. Sanji errötete und antwortete „ Natürlich kannst du mitkommen, es würde mich sehr freuen."Und so zogen die beiden los.

Auch Chopper ging bald und dann auch Ruffy und Nais. Die beiden gingen viele kleine Feldwege entlang bis sie endlich in die Stadt kamen.(Sanji, Robin und Chopper waren andere Wege gegangen, sie führen alle in die Stadt.) Die Stadt war gigantisch, überall waren Menschen, viele verschiedene Menschen. Es gab dort etliche vornehme Geschäfte, Hotels, Kneipen und Cáfes.

„Wow! Wir müssen aufpassen, dass wir uns nicht verlieren Ruffy!"Ruffy grinste. „Keine Sorge wir verlieren uns nicht."Nais sah ihn fragend an, plötzlich nahm er ihre Hand und sie verstand. „Komm lass uns gehen"lächelte sie. Hand in Hand gingen die beiden in die Menschenmengen.

_So das war das 3.Kap. anzoo Hey! Ich möchte mich nochmal für dein supernettes Review bedanken.knuff /Ich hoffe euch hat das Kap. gut gefallen. Ich weiß manche Stellen sind ein bisschen komisch. Aber ich hab mir Mühe gegeben. Ich würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen. Achso ja die Insel hab ich mir ausgedacht. Kommt mal wieder aus dem lateinischen und heißt sowas wie Glanz. Ja ja ich und mein Latein, wenn meine Freundin das Kap. liest bekommt sie bestimmt zu viel. Genug geredet ich versuch das nächste Kap. so schnell wie möglich on zu setzten bussi Maren_


	4. I´m not like all the other girls

**Kapitel 4: I´m not like all the other girls.**  
  
_Hallo und wilkommen zum 4. Kap.! So erst mal wollte ich mich bei anzoo für ihre lieben Kommis bedanken. Du bist wirklich toll! Knuff Dann wollte ich mich noch bei meiner Freundin Julia bedanken, sie liest meine FF immer sofort wenn ich ein neues Kap. hab und sagt mir dann per Mail wie sie es fand. Sie ist echt ne gute Freundin! Mir ist ihre Meinung sehr wichtig und deshalb freut mich das umso mehr, dass ihr meine FF gefällt. Achja bei anzoo freu ich mich natürlich auch total! Also ich muss ja nich immer vorher sagen warum es in dem Kap. geht. Heute wollt ich mal was zu dem Gesamt Titel der FF sagen. „Die Zeit wird dein Verlangen Zeigen!"Also das hab ich aus nem KKJ Band, ich liebe KKJ einfach! Eigentlich wollte ich es wie das Orginal nennen aber es war zu lang (... das Orginal war, „Was immer dein Verlangen ist, die Zeit wird es zeigen."Jaja die liebe Arina Bin ein totaler Fan von ihr! So jetzt reichst aber langsam, hab schon viel zu viel geschrieben, viel Spaß beim_ _Kap._   
  
Ruffy hatte sich seit Lysop nicht mehr da war ziemlich verändert., er war nicht mehr so albern und stellte sich nicht mehr so dumm, wie er es in manchen Situationen früher getan hatte. Er war ein richtiger junger Mann geworden, nicht nur äußerlich, er verhielt sich auch immer mehr wie einer.

Früher hatten ihn Mädchen oder Frauen nicht sonderlich interessiert, ja sie waren gute Freunde für ihn aber mehr auch nicht. Doch dann kam Nais. Bei ihr war alles anders. Sie war nicht so wie die anderen Mädchen, irgendetwas hatte sie was die anderen nicht hatten, das fand er zumindest. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie gerne kämpfte. Wahrscheinlich kämpfte sie noch dazu ziemlich gut, obwohl sie keine Teufelsfrucht gegessen hatte.

Ruffy lächelte, ja das was er für Nais empfand war Liebe. Er schaute zu ihr, die beiden gingen eine der etlichen Straßen Splendors entlang. Nais bemerkte seinen Blick „ Keine Sorge. Wir sind bald da, so wie ich den Mann verstanden hab, müssen wir nur noch in die nächste Straße nach links abbiegen und wir kommen zum besten Waffenladen der Stadt."Nais lächelte, es viel ihr schwer zu sprechen.

Ihr Herz pochte wie wild, als ob es jeden Moment herausspringen könnte und sie war ziemlich nervös. Sie mochte Ruffy sehr und nun gingen sie schon seit etwa einer Stunde Hand in Hand durch die Straßen der Stadt. Es war so süß von ihm gewesen, ihre Hand zu nehmen, damit sie sich nicht verlieren würden. Nais hoffte, dass es noch einen anderen Grund gab, vielleicht erwiderte er ja ihre Gefühle. Allerdings wurde sie noch unsicherer als Ruffy nichts darauf antwortet und den Blick nicht von ihr abwandte. „Sie ist so wunderschön und niedlich kann sie auch sein."dachte Ruffy während er Nais´ schönes Gesicht betrachtete. Doch plötzlich blieb Nais stehen : „Wir sind da..."  
  
Nami seufzte, sie konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Sie hatte schon angefangen etliche Karten zu zeichnen, doch alle wurden nichts. Egal wie sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, sie kam mit ihren Gedanken immer auf Zorro zurück.

Sie musste daran denken, was vorhin geschehen war. Es kam ihr so unwirklich vor. War es wirklich passiert, oder hatte Nami nur geträumt? Nein, es war kein Traum. Es war Realität. Sie konnte es noch gar nicht richtig fassen, Zorro liebte sie! Es war ein wunderschönes Gefühl.

Sie legte ihren Stift bei Seite und stand auf. „ Ich kann eh nicht Arbeiten, also werde ich mich ein wenig zu ihm gesellen, Er freut sich bestimmt.!"Dachte Nami und ging aufs Deck. Bald erblickte sie Zorro , er saß auf dem Boden, mit dem Rücken ans Gelender gelehnt und ausgestreckten Beinen,er schien zu schlafen, doch der Schein trügt. Denn Zorro war wach, er wollte ihre Reaktion abwarten, was würde Nami wohl mit dem schlafenden Zorro machen. Er bemühte sich nicht zu grinsen. Nun stand die Navigatorin direkt vor dem Schwertkämpfer und bückte sich zu ihm runter „Zorro? Bist du wach?"  
  
Nais und Ruffy standen vor einem riesigen Waffenladen, der den Namen Telum trug. Langsam traten sie ein, dabei ließ Ruffy Nais Hand noch immer nicht los, worüber Nais sich sehr freute. Zur Ruffy´s und Nais´ Verwunderung war in dem Laden kein einziger Mensch, nur der Verkäufer der sofort auf sie zu kam. „ Herzlich wilkommen in meinem Geschäft! Womit kann ich ihnen dienen." Nais sah Ruffy freundlich an und meinte dann zum Verkäufer: „ Sie führen doch sicherlich Elbogenklingen oder?"Ruffy sah sie fragend an. Elbogenklingen?

Er hatte keine Ahnung was das sein sollte, doch als der Verkäufer nickte und ihnen ein paar Exemplare zeigte verstand er. Sie bestanden aus einem Holz- oder Metallstock in der Länge des Oberarms, an welchem noch ein kleinerer Stab als Griff befestigt war und dazu noch zwei gerade oder gebogene Klingen, die etwa die Länge des Stabes hatten. Ruffy runzelte die Stirn, damit wollte Nais kämpfen? Es musste ziemlich schwierig sein, mit dieser Waffe umzugehen, aber Nais bekam das schon hin, da war er sich sicher.

Nais war inzwischen dabei sich die verschiedenen Elbogenklingen anzuschauen, doch so richtig zufrieden war sie mit keiner. Freundlich fragte sie: „Haben sie vielleicht noch andere? Diese gefallen mir nicht so gut. Geld spielt auch keine Rolle." Der Mann lächelte : „ Sie scheinen sich gut mit Elbogenklingen auszukennen, ich habe noch andere, ich zeige ihnen die besten die ich habe einen Moment."

Der Mann verschwand in einer Tür. Nais blickte zu Ruffy „ Und was sagst du? Magst du die Waffen? Findest du sie passen zu mir?"Ruffy grinste : „Du hast mich wirklich überrascht. Aber das ist mal was neues. Sie passen super zu dir. Genau so zerbrechlich, zeirlich, schön aber auch stark,scharf und gefährlich wie du."

Nais errötete, sie wollte etwas erwidern, doch der Verkäufer kam zurück. „So das sind sie meine besten Stücke.Sie heißen Blue Thunder und Blue Storm "Die beiden Klingen waren wunderschön, sie hatten eine schöne scharfe Kinge, die blau schimmerte. Nais staunte : „Wow! Die sind vielleicht toll!"Ruffy freute sich, Nais schien die richtige Waffe gefunden zu haben. Er grinste: „ Die Waffe ähnelt dem Meer, so schön blau und klar, aber sie hat eine gefährliche Spitze.!"Nais meinte sofort: „Die nehme ich, wenn sie Ruffy so gut gefallen, aber mir gefallen sie auch sehr gut."Die beiden lächelten. Der Verkäufer nickte höflich und ging mit ihnen zu Kasse.  
  
Nami starrte Zorro an, doch Zorro rührte sich nicht, er atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig weiter. „ Zorro! Jetzt komm schon ich weiß das du wach bist!" stichelte Nami weiter. Zorro blieb unbewegt, Nami seufzte. Moment, hatte sie da nicht gerade kurz ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschen sehen.

„So ist das also!Na gut wenn er das so sieht."Nami grinste dann setzte sie sich auf seinen Schoss, so dass ihr eines Bein links und das andere Rechts von ihm lag. „Was macht sie denn jetzt? „ Zorro wurde langsam nervös und spürte wie er errötete. Nami beugte ihren Oberkörper etwas vor und Zorro konnte ihren Atem hören, nun wollte er nicht mehr so tun als ob er schlief.

Er öffnete langsam die Augen, legte seine Hände an Namis Kopf und küsste sie, Nami war zuerst verwundert doch sie erwiderte den Kuss. Zorro ließ langsam von ihr ab und flüsterete, „Hier in der Sonne wird es mir langsam zu warm, ich hätte Lust auf ne Dusche, du nicht auch."Nami errötete bei dem Gedanken leicht, doch dann grinste sie. „ Gut, na komm Prinzessin!"rief Zorro während er sie in seine Arme schwang und sie unter Deck trug.  
  
Nais und Ruffy schlenderten fröhlich und händchenhaltend die Straßen entlang, Nais freute sich da die Elbogenklingen doch recht günstig gewesen waren und dazu hatte sie noch einen Gürtel , an dem zwei Schwertscheiden für die Klingen befestigt waren gratis dazu bekommen. Doch am meisten freute sie sich über ihr Glück mit Ruffy.

Doch sie wusste, dass sie ihm bald offen ins Gesicht sagen musste was sie für ihn empfand und das war nunmal eine komplizierte Angelegenheit. Aber sie war sich schonmal sicher, dass sie es nicht hier vor allen Leuten tun würde. Es musste schon ein passender Ort sein, wo es ruhig war und vor allem aber schön.

Vorhin hatte sie von ein paar Leuten etwas von See´ gehört. „ Du Ruffy,"fing sie an „ hast du nicht Lust noch etwas spazieren zu gehen, wie wärs wenn wir die Insel etwas kuntschaften, ich ahb gehört hier soll ein See sein."Ruffy lächelte freundlich : „Na klar, können wir das. Ich mach alles solangen du in meiner Nähe bist.!"Und mit diesen Worten verließen sie langsam die Stadt...  
  
_So nun sind wir schon am Ende des 4. Kaps.! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich hoffe cih hab diesmal nicht so viele Rechtschreibfehler und konnte euch die Elbogenklingen anschaulich beschreiben. Die Idee mit den Klingen habe ich von Soul Calibur, in diesem Spiel gibt es nen Charakter der Talim heißt und sie kämpft mit Elbogenklingen, hier ist ein Bild von ihr mit den Klingen, wenn ihr wollt http: .Ja den Titel hab ich mal wieder aus ner Stelle von nem Lied( You look so fine von Garbage.). Achja sorry dass ich schon wieder nich Sanji und Nico reingebracht hab. Aber ich hab das ganz vergessen. Na ja nun also zu dem Namen des Waffenladens ihr könnt es euch denken, Latein! Klar er heißt überstezt Waffe, ich weiß nich sehr einfallsreich Nun ja ich hoffe wir sehen uns beim nächsten Kap. und wie immer würde ich mich über Reviews sehr freuen knuddlz Maren _


	5. The destiny of Everybody is Love

**Kapitel 5: The destiny of everybody is love**  
  
_So nun sind wir beim 5 Kap. angelangt. Freu Also zu dem Titel, diesmal hab ich ihn mir selbst ausgedacht... ich hoffe die Grammatik und so is richtig. Nun ja in dem Kap. geht es hauptsächlich um Beziehungen, also schon mal Vorsicht das is ein Absolutes ´love Kap.´ smie ! Na ja ich hoffe ich hab alles gut beschrieben, vielleicht sind manche Stellen komisch, dafür dann sorry! Aber manchmal weiß ich echt nicht weiter... Diesmal kommen sogar auch Nico und Sanji vor....eigentlich alle nur Zorro und Nami nicht so oft, weil die ja schon ein bisschen weiter sind. Lol Achso ich muss euch nochmal vorwarnen, das Kap. wird glaub ich ziemlich lang, da ich alle Beziehungen unterbringen muss.  
_  
„Was meinst du lieber rote oder grüne Äpfel?"fragte Sanji Robin, die ihn aufmerksam beim einkaufen beobachtete. Sie überlegte kurz „ Lieber Rote, die Grünen sind mir zu sauer. Außerdem haben die Roten eine viel schönere Farbe!"Sie lächelte.

Nico freute sich sehr, da Sanji sich verändert hatte. Er verhielt sich ihr gegenüber anders also früher, er überhäufte sie nicht mehr mit Komplimenten, nur in manchen Situationen und er hatte nur noch Augen für sie, er schaute keinem einzigen anderen Mädchen hinterher. Ob Sanji etwas für sie empfand? Allem Anschein nach ja. Aber das konnte doch nicht sein! Oder etwa doch?

„Vielleicht sollte ich es einfach mal austesten."Dachte sich Robin. Sanji war inzwischen an der Kasse und hatte die Lebensmittel bezahlt. Er hatte schon ziemlich viel gekauft und wenn die beiden sich unterwegs keinen Karren gekauft hätten, hätten sie es wohl nicht mit zum Schiff tragen können.

Als sie wieder draußen waren und Sanji die Tüten eingeladen hatte, meinte Nico : „ Du Sanji? Wie wärs wenn wir, bevor wir zum Schiff zurück gehen, kurz ans Meer gehen, den Wagen können wir doch hier stehen lasse und den Ladenbesitzer bitte auf ihn aufzupassen."Sanji sah sie verblüfflt an, nickte dann aber leicht und ging in den Laden um mit dem Besitzer zu sprechen...

Nami lag in Zorros Armen auf ihrem Bett. Sie konnte es noch gar nicht fassen, gerade vor ein paar Minuten hatte sie ihre Unschuld verloren. Sie fand dies allerdings gar nicht schlimm, es war wunderschön gewesen, einfach unbeschreiblich und dann auch noch mit Zorro, sein Körper war so männlich. Nami schmolz bei dem Anblick immer förmlich dahin. In ihren Gedanken wiederholte sich das gerade Geschehene, Zorro hatte sie ins Bad getragen.

Im Bad hatte er sie dann mit tausenden kleinen Küssen am Körper verwöhnt und sie langsam ausgezogen, sie genoss das Ganze sehr. Sie mochte es verwöhnt zu werden. Doch nach einer gewissen Zeit drehte sie den Spieß um, nun war Zorro dran, bis auch er vollständig ausgezogen war. Er lächelte: „ Einen kleinen Moment Prinzessin!"Er ging Richtung Dusche und drehte sie auf. „ Na komm schon!"grinste er. Nami ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und stieg zu ihm in die Dusche, die beiden verschmolzen in einem innigen Kuss, wobei Zorro den Vorhang der Dusche zu zog...

Nami musste bei diesem Gedanken lächeln und öffnete die Augen. Sie blickte direkt auf Zorro´s Gesicht, er hatte seine Augen geschlossen. Er merkte wohl, dass Nami wach geworden war und ihn anschaute, denn er öffnete ebenfalls langsam die Augen. Er lächelte : „ Na meine Kleine. Gut geschlafen? Ich hoffe die anderen sind noch nicht wieder da, aber so wie es sich anhört denke ich mal ..."Zorro konnte nicht weiter reden, da Nami ihn küsste. Zunächst war Zorro überrascht, doch natürlich erwiderte er den Kuss, der zu einem leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss wurde...

Nais wurde langsam nervös. „Wie lang ist dieser verdammte Weg denn noch? Ob wir wohl noch zum See kommen?"sie seufzte. Ruffy war dies nicht entgangen und er sah sie fragend an. „ Ist irgendwas mit dir?"fragte er besorgt. Nais antwortete: „ Nein es ist nichts. Alles in Ordnung."Nervös strich sie ihre Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr.

Ruffy wollte etwas erwidern doch er wurde von Nais unterbrochen : „Schau mal da ist der Wald! Und den See kann ich auch schon sehen."rief sie fröhlich, der Anblick des Wassers schien sie zu beruhigen. Ruffy wandte den Blick von Nais ab und sah gerade aus. Er lächelte, Nais hatte recht. Vor ihnen lag ein großer Wald, in dem sich ein wunderschöner großer See befand, dessen Wasser schimmerte, da die Sonne auf es schien. Ruffy grinste.

„ Na los komm schon. Wir wollen doch nicht ewig hier herum stehen!"Nais lächelte, dann liefen sie beide fröhlich zum Wald. Als sie dort angelangten stauten sie, sie hatten sich den Wald schön vorgestellt, aber dass er so schön sein würde, hätten sie nicht gedacht. Es kam ihnen so vor, als ob in diesem Wald etwas mächtiges wie eine Fee lebte, die den Wald bewachte und dafür sorgte, dass er so wundervoll gedieh.

Allerdings war es mittags ziemlich heiß geworden und auch wenn es im Wald ziemlich kühl war, wollten Nais so schnell wie möglich zum See kommen. Selbst wenn den beiden ziemlich heiß war, übersahen sie trotzdem nicht die Schönheit und Vollkommenheit des Waldes. „Wow! Es ist wunderschön hier. Findest du nicht auch Ruffy?"fragte Nais Ruffy lächelnd. Ruffy nickte : „Ja, aber trotzdem bin ich froh wenn...Schau mal! Da vorne ist der See.

Na komm."Nun rannten die beiden zum See, dort war es durch das Wasser angenehm kühl, doch heiß war es trotzdem noch. „ Na Ruffy, was meinst du sollen wir eine Runde schwimmen gehen?"fragte Nais, während sie sich mit ihrer Hand Luft zuwedelte. Ruffy grinste, „ Klar wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."Er zog sich sein rotes Hemd aus. Nais errötete, Ruffy hatte einen unwarscheinlichen gut gebauten Körper. Zorro sah man oft ohne T-shirt rumlaufen, doch bei Ruffy nicht. Nais Herz begann wieder heftig an zu schlagen und ihr wurde noch heißer als vorher....  
  
Sanji und Nico waren auf dem Weg zum Strand. Die Hitze war wirklich unerträglich. „ Das ist vielleicht eine Hitze, heute morgen war es hier doch noch so kühl. Aber seit Mittag ist es ja wie in der Wüste. Zum Glück sind wir bald am Meer, dort ist es durch den Wind kühler."

Sanji nickte, er war in Gedanken. „ Wie soll ich es ihr nur sagen? Sie wird es mir nie abnehmen, mich nimmt niemand ernst. Aber das kann ich auch verstehen..."Er schaute zu Nico, die verzweifelt gerade aus starrte, mit der Hoffnung bald das Meer zu erblicken. Das war vielleicht eine Hitze. Sanji zog sein Jacket aus.

Allerdings wusste er nicht wohin damit also hing er es an einen Strauch, vielleicht würde es da noch immer hängen wenn sie zurückkommen, wenn nicht wär es auch nicht schlimm, er hatte mehrere davon. Das Meer konnte nicht mehr weit sein, da man schon das Rauschen hörte. Und da war es auch schon. Bald waren Nico und Sanji am Strand angelangt und setzten sich, an einer schattigen Stelle in den Sand. Robin hatte Recht gehabt, dort am Strand war es wirklich angenehm kühl. Sanji schloss die Augen und genoss den Wind, als er sie wieder öffnete und aufs Meer schaute meinte er:

„ Also ich kann mir nicht helfen aber irgendwie erinnert mich Nais an das Meer oder besser gesagt an das Wasser allgemein. Sie ist genau so geheimnisvoll, schön, kühl, wild und freundlich wie es."Nico nickte: „Ja du hast Recht. Leider habe ich immer noch nicht rausgefunden, was es mit den Namen ihrer Eltern auf sich hat. Aquatilis und Martimus..."Sie versank in Gedanken und Sanji sah sie verblüfft an :

„Aquatilis und Martimus! Ich habe in einem Buch über den All Blue gelesen, dass diese beiden auf einer Insel dort Herrschen sollen , diese Insel wird auch die Insel des Wassers genannt, da dort alle möglichen Sorten von Wasser zu finden sind, außerdem soll es dort das reinste Wasser überhaupt geben. Die Bewohner Glauben an Wassernixen und Meerjungfrauen und verehren einen Wassergott. Deshalb tragen die Höheren des Stammes auch meist Namen die etwas mit Wasser zu tun haben. Außerdem heißt es, dass dort mal ein Engel gelebt haben soll, der seine Kräfte einem Mädchen gegeben hat. Voll nutzen kann ein Mensch die Kräfte eines Engels nicht, er wird nur begabter und stärker und er soll sich auch wenn er genug Willenskraft besitzt in einen Engel verwandeln können.... Die Namen bedeuten daher übersetzt im Wasser lebend und zum Meer gehörig."

Nico sah Sanji verblüfft an. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Nais die Tochter von den beiden war? Und war sie vielleicht das Mädchen, welches den Engel gesehen hatte? „ Sanji, sag den anderen nicht, dass du mit mir darüber gesprochen hast! Und du sagst auch nichts davon, dass du das weißt ok? Ich möchte erstmal abwarten, vielleicht klärt sich ja alles von selbst."Sagte Robin nachdenklich. Sanji nickte und die beiden schauten weiter aufs Meer...

Ruffy grinste immer noch und zog sich nun seine Latschen aus. „Na was ist? Hast du es dir anders überlegt?"fragte Ruffy belustigt. Nais versuchte sich zu beruhigen und meinte selbstsicher: „Keineswegs, ich war nur...nun ja etwas...überrascht."Sie griff zu dem Verschluss ihrer Sandalen, sie waren blau und hatten Absetze, sie waren ähnlich wie Nami´s gebaut. Ruffy beobachtete sie. „Wie süß sie doch ist." „ Ob ich wohl auch meinen Rock und Top ausziehen soll? Ach wer wird mir schon nichts weggucken..."dachte Nais sich, ihr Herz hatte sich wieder beruhigt, da sie damit beschäftigt war sich ´auszuziehen´.

Langsam öffnete sie auch den Gürtel und Verschloss ihres schwarzen kurzen Faltenrockes. Der Rock glitt zu Boden, wie auch ihr Top, bis sie nur noch in ihrer roten Unterwäsche da stand. „ Stimmt, es ist genau das gleiche, als wenn ich einen Bikini an habe."Ruffy errötete leicht, natürlich Nais war hübsch, aber er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so einen schönen Körper haben würde. Nais nutze es aus, dass Ruffy gerade in Gedanken war und meinte ironisch: „Na? Hast du es dir anders überlegt?"Sie lächelte.

Ruffy zog sofort seine Hose aus, bis er nur noch in Boxershorts da stand, er rannte auf Nais zu. „Na warte!"Nais versuchte noch wegzurennen, doch sie war schon im Wasser. „ Brrh, ist das kalt."Sie tauchte auf und sah Ruffy lachend am Ufer stehen. Er war froh, so froh Nais begegnet zu sein. Er mochte sie sehr. Zum Glück hatte Chopper ihm eine seiner neu erfundenen Medizin mitgegeben. Es war ein blauer Trank, der es ihm ermöglichte zu schwimmen, allerdings ließ seine Wirkung nach 24 Stunden nach.

Aber das reichte voll und ganz. Da hatte Chopper wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet, durch das Medikament wurde sein Körper gestärkt und das Wasser konnte ihn nicht mehr schwächen egal ob er nun eine Teufelsfrucht gegessen hatte. Langsam begann Ruffy ins Wasser zu gehen, wie lange war es her, dass er geschwommen war? Nais sah ihm zu , sie konnte sich später noch rächen... Zu seiner Verwunderung hatte er das Schwimmen nicht verlernt und nach ein paar Zügen konnte er schon richtig gut schwimmen. Doch plötzlich wurde er unter Wasser getaucht. „ Nais....!"

dachte er sich. Unter Wasser griff er nach ihrem Bein und zog sie zu sich runter. Nais war überrascht, sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet. So ging das ungefär ganze 2 Stunden weiter, bis Nais und Ruffy mit ihren Kräften am Ende waren. Ruffy musste zugeben, dass Nais ziemlich kräftig war. Langsam gingen die Beiden aus dem Wasser und setzten sich an einen Schattenplatz im Gras, wo auch ihre Sachen lagen. „ Ruffy... ich muss dir was sagen...."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Robin wie nah Sanji und sie aneinander saßen, ihr Körper berührten sich fast. Nico schaute sich Sanjis Körper und sein Gesicht an, er war sah wirklich gut aus. Ihr Herz fing an heftiger zu schlagen und gegen ihren Willen lehnte sie sich an Sanji, da ihr Herz es so wollte.

Sanji erschrak und errötete doch dann lehnte er seinen Kopf an ihren und genoss diese Minuten. „ Nico... ich hab dich sehr gern. Ich könnte dich immer in meine Arme schließen. Immer will ich dich berühren wenn du neben mir stehst oder sitzt... Darf ich dich küssen?"Er merkte wie er während er sprach errötete.

Nico hatte das Gefühl also wäre, dass alles ein Traum und vor lauter Aufregung wurde sie fast ohnmächtig. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Dann schloss sie ihre langsam. Sanji sah dies als ein Ja und berührte ihre Lippen mit seinen...

Nais legte ihre Hand auf Ruffy´s, der sie aufmerksam ansah. Bei ihrer Bewegung errötete er leicht. „ Ich..."Nais musste schlucken... „Nur die Ruhe bewahren, sag es doch einfach, das kann doch nicht so schwer sein!" dachte sie. Ihr Herz überschlug sich beinahe, so heftig musste es schlagen. „ Ruffy, ich fühle mich so wohl bei euch! Ihr seid wie eine Familie. Doch du bist mehr für mich! Zuerst wollte ich es mir nicht eingestehen!

Aber dein Charakter, dein Körper, dein Lächeln ich konnte es nicht vergessen. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt!"Nais blickte Ruffy die ganze Zeit direkt in die Augen und wartete angespannt auf seine Antwort. Ruffy errötete, was hatte sie gerade gesagt? Auf einmal fühlte er etwas, was er vorher noch nie gefühlt hatte, es kam ihm vor als schwirrten Millionen kleiner Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch.

Und sein Herz, das arbeitete auf Hochturen. Nun war er sich ganz sicher was er für sie empfand. Das war Liebe,v orher was er sich noch etwas unsicher ob das wirklich Liebe war. Doch war keine Schwärmerei mehr, nein er hatte sich in das früher so einsame und schüchterne Mädchen verliebt. Warum war ihm das erst jetzt klar geworden? Natürlich vorher fand er sie süß, doch jetzt? Erst nachdem sie ihn direkt in die Augen geblickt hatte und sie ihm gesagt hatte, was sie empfand, hatte er es erkannt.

Natürlich zwischendurch hatte er immer mal das Verlangen gehabt sie zu Berühren, doch es war nie so groß gewesen, dass er es nicht hätte zurückhalten können. Nun konnte er nicht anders alles in seinem Körper schien nahc Nais zu schreien, am meisten aber sein Herz. Er wollte sie berühren dieses zarte hübsche , aber auch starke Mädchen. Nun legte er seine andere Hand, also die die nicht von Nais Hand berührt wurde, auf die andere Seite von Nais. So dass er über sie gebeugt war.

Nais errötete nochmehr, Ruffy´s Gesicht war so nah! „ Es tut mir Leid, dass ich erst jetzt erkannt habe was ich für dich empfinde!"flüsterte er. Nais war irritiert, was genau meinte er damit? Doch das wusste sie bald, da er seine Augen schloss und sie küsste... Nais schloss nun auch ihre Augen und erwiderte den Kuss. Ihr Herz machte Freudensprünge. Es fühlte sich so gut an! Sie spürte eine ihr vorher unbekannte Warme in sich. Wie sehr hatte sie sich nach dieser Wärme gesehnt. Ruffy ging es wohl genau so, denn er wurde immer Leidenschaftlicher und bald brachte er auch seine Zunge ins Spiel.

Nais war damit einverstanden und erwiderte. Doch plötzlich ertönten Stimmen, Nais kannte diese Stimme und ihr fuhr ein Schauder über den Rücken. „Lyon!"„ Sieh mal an wen haben wir denn da Männer! Unsere liebe kleine Nais, treibt es einfach mit anderen Männern!"Er grinste widerlich. Hinter ihm standen ca. um die 50 Mann. Er hatte seine Mannschaft vergrößert! Nais wusste nicht warum doch sie fing an zu zittern, Ruffy merkte dies und konnte sich vorstellen was Lyon mit ihr gemacht hatte.  
  
_So, ich hab doch gesagt es wird lang! Ich hoffe es ist auch lang geworden.   
So jetzt habe ich alle Beziehungen in diesem Kap. unter gebracht! Ich möchte mich nochmal bei anzoo bedanken. Ich find das immer so lieb, dass du meine FF liest! Vielen Dank! Ja und Julia! Ich hoffe du liest diese Kap. auch und ich hoffe es gefällt dir genau so gut wie die anderen. Wir sehen uns ja Sonntag und ich wünsch dir noch viel Spaß auf der Party!Na ja ich bitte um Reviews. Würde mich echt freuen. Bis zum nächsten Kap. knuddel Maren _


	6. Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren, egal wa...

Kapitel 6: Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren, egal was passiert.  
  
_Hi! Wink Endlich habe ich es mal geschafft ein neues Kap. zu schreiben. Die letzte Zeit hatte ich echt viel zu tun... Dafür, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, versuche ich das Kap. richtig schön zu gestalten und es richtig lang werden zu lassen.( hoffentlich schaff ich das auch lol) Na ja dann bedanke ich mich nochmal bei anzoo! Ich finde das voll nett von ihr, dass sie das immer liest und so! So dann noch an Julia ich hoffe das Kap. gefällt dir! :) Nun zu dem Titel, er ist eigentlich an alle aus meiner Geshcichte gerichtet die hier eine Rolle spielen. Sanji zu Robin, Robin zu Nais, Ruffy zu Nais und Nais zu Ruffy. Diesmal habe ich einen deutschen Titel genommen, ich glaube er passt ganz gut. ;)_  
  
Robin und Sanji ließen langsam voneinander ab. Robin´s Herz schlug heftig, es war wirklich ein schönes Gefühl gewesen. Sie musterte Sanji´s Gesicht und musste lächeln, er sah wirklich gut aus. Doch sie bemerkte auch die Röte in Sanji´s Gesicht. Er realisierte noch nicht ganz was gerade passiert war. War das alles nur ein schöner Traum? Hatten sie sich gerade wirklich geküsst? Mochte Robin ihn wirklich? Er war tief ihn Gedanken, so beschloss Robin ihm etwas Zeit zu lassen um alles richtig zu begreifen und wandte sich dem Meer zu. Sie erschark. „ Sanji! Dort ist das Piratenschiff von Lyon! Es liegt hier in der Bucht versteckt! Oh nein! Vielleicht hat er Nais schon gefunden! Was ist wenn sie alleine ist? Verdammt! Wieso haben wir dieses Schiff nicht schon eher bemerkt?"Sanji schaute sofort in die Richtung des Schiffes und sein Blick wurde besorgt, aber auch wüten.

„Mist! Komm Robin wir müssen Nais suchen! Hoffentlich ist jemand bei ihr." Die beiden standen nervös auf und liefen eilig den Weg, der zur Stadt führte entlang. „ Hoffentlich finden wir sie bald! Was ist wenn sie nicht mehr in der Stadt ist? Sanji wo sollen wir sie nur suchen?"klagte Robin besorgt. Nais war ihr sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Sie war so fröhlich, stets lächelte sie. Für Robin war sie die letzten Wochen wie eine kleine Schwester gewesen, auch wenn sie im selben Alter wie Nami war. Nais war anders, Nami stand auf eigenen Beinen, sie hatte ihre Vergangenheit überwunden. Natürlich auf den ersten Blick sah man Nais ihr Leid nicht an, aber Robin wusste, dass sie tief in ihrem Inneren litt und sie die Vergangenheit nicht hinter sich lassen konnte und schon gar nicht wenn sie dauernd Lyon über den Weg lief. Robin musste schlucken, in ihren Augen bildeten sich langsam Tränen.

Nais durfte nichts passieren! Sanji merkte wie besorgt Robin war, er musste ihr helfen Nais zu finden. Er war sich sicher, dass sie nicht mehr in der Stadt war, solange könnte sie nicht brauchen. Er überlegte, stand in dem Buch über ihr Volk nicht auch, dass es oft Gewässer aufsuchte, da es diese Menschen immer sehr schnell beruhigte und dass sie sich dort sehr wohl und geborgen fühlten. „ Mhh...Gewässer, Gewässer...denk nach Sanji! Am Meer kann sie nicht sein. Aber vielleicht..."Sanji blickte zu Robin und meinte zu ihr : „Es ist nur eine Vermutung, doch ich denke sie ist an einem See! Ihr Volk liebt das Wasser! Ein Verkäufer sagte mir, dass sich hier auf der Insel ein wunderschöner Wald mit einem See befinden würde. Er liegt im Westen der Stadt. Was meinst du?"Robin bemühte sich zu sprechen, sie musste dauernd an Nais denken. „ Wir haben keine Wahl, vielleicht haben wir Glück, lass uns zum See gehen."Sanji nickte und gemeinsam rannten die beiden Richtung Westen...

Nais starrte wie gebannt auf Lyon. Wieso? Wieso musste er hier sein? Sie hatte schon fast alles vergessen, alles was er und die anderen Männer ihr angetan hatte. Alte Erinnerungen, die Nais vergessen und nie wieder sehen wollte, kamen in hier hoch. Langsam erschienen Bilder, Lyon erlaubte den Männern stets über sie herzufallen. Sie war in ihrem Zimmer, dann kamen sie, 5 Männer. Sie gingen auf sie zu und versuchten über Nais herzufallen, sie wehrte sich so gut sie konnte. Wenn es nur einer gewesen wäre, hätte sie ihn sofort fertig gemacht. Aber sie hatte keine Waffen und es waren zu viele, sie war völlig hilflos. 

Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. Ruffy war inzwischen aufgestanden, zog sich seine Hose,sein Hemd und seine Latschen an und setzte seinen Hut auf. Er wusste wie sehr Nais litt, ein kurzer Blick auf sie und er war sich sicher, sie war immer noch geschockt und Tränen flossen über ihr Gesicht. Ruffy blickte zu Lyon, der mit seiner Crew da stand und die beiden angrinste. „ Eigentlich sollte man seine Versprechen halten, Lyon! Findest du nicht?" Ruffy sah Lyon wütend an. Der Angesprochene lachte kurz, dann antwortete er : „ Ich bin ein Pirat, glaubst du etwa wirklich, dass ich Versprechen halte! Natürlich ich habe dir versprochen, wenn du mich besiegt, kannst du Nais haben. Nun ich finde du hattest sie lange genug. Meine Männer langweilig sich langsam. Außerdem sehe ich es nicht gerne wenn sie mit anderen, als mit meinen Leuten etwas anfängt."

Langsam kam Nais wieder in die Realität zurück, sie musste jetzt etwas unternehmen, wenn sie nicht zu diesen Monstern zurück wollte. „ Ihr bekommt sie nicht! Dafür sorge ich!"Ruffy machte sich bereit zum Kampf. Nais stoppte ihn. „Nein Ruffy! Ihr habt mich schon einmal gerettet! Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert! Ich mach sie schon fertig! Versprich mir, dass du dich nicht einmischst!"Ruffy sah Nais in die Augen. Sie waren entschlossen. Er glaubte an Nais und er wusste, dass er ihr jetzt vertrauen musste. Darum nickte er und lächelte sie an. „ Ha! Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst Schätzchen! Du gegen uns? Überschätzt dich nicht! Überleg es dir noch mal."Lyon blickte Nais lachend an.

Nais beachtetet ihn nicht und zog sich langsam an. Zuletzt nahm sie den Gürtel mit ihren Waffen und schnürte ihn sich um die Hüfte. „ Ich werde mich bemühen, nur die zu Töten die ich kenne!"dachte Nais sich. So fair wollte sie sein, Unschludige sollten nicht verletzt werden. Langsam zog sie ihre beiden Elbogenklingen, Blue Thunder und Blue Storm. Ihre Klingen glänzten in der Sonne. Lyon trat zurück und wandte sich seinen Männern zu. „Das schafft ihr wohl ohne mich, ich werde euch zugucken. Aber verletzt sie nicht, wir brauchen sie noch." Mit diesen Worten, traten Lyon´s Männer vor und machten sich zum Kampf bereit. Manche hatten Angst, sie wusste wie stark Nais war, man brauchte mindesten 5 Männer um sie ruhig zu bekommen. Ruffy sah gespannt zu, doch etwas besorgt war er schon.

Sanji und Robin sahen schon bald in der Ferne einen Wald. Die beiden waren erleichtert, zum Glück hatten sie den Wald so schnell erreicht, vielleicht war es noch nicht zu spät. Sie liefen schneller und schon bald liefen sie mitten durch den Wald. Ihnen entging die Schönheit des Waldes nicht, aber dafür hatten sie jetzt keine Zeit. Bald sahen sie hinter Bäumen ein Schimmern und Schatten von Leuten. „Das müssen sie sein! Schnell Sanji!" Robin ´s Schritte wurden schneller, sie hatte wieder neue Hoffnung. Bald hatten sie den See erreicht. 

Sie sahen Nais in Kampfposition, Ruffy der neben ihr Stand und Lyon und seine Crew. Allerdings hatte sich Lyon etwas zurückgezogen. Nun ergriff Sanji das Wort. „Ruffy!"Ruffy blickte in die Richtung aus der die Schreie kamen und sah Nico und sanji, die beiden sahen ziemlich besorgt aus. Auch Nais sah die beiden und als sie neben Ruffy standen und sich erst mal von dem langen Weg ausruhten, schenkte Nais ihnen ein kleines Lächeln. Nico und Sanji sahen fragend zu ihr rüber. „Sie will nicht, dass wir uns einmischen."Sagte Ruffy besorgt. Die beiden anderen blickten verwundert. Nais wandte sich zu den Männern und machte sich bereit „Okay los geht's!"

Mit diesen Worten rannte sie auf die Männer zu, natürlich versuchten die Männer ihr auszuweichen oder sie abzuwehren, doch Nais war ziemlich schnell. Die meisten der Männer wurden mit den Elbogenklingen, mit denen Nais ziemlich geschickt kämpfte, im Bauchbereich aufgeschlitzt und vielen tot zu Boden. Andere wurden, mit Nais Tritten in den Magenbereich außer Gefecht gesetzt. Manchmal nahm sie sie auch geschickt und schleuderte sie gegen einen Baum oder auf den Boden. Verblüfft sahen Lyon und die übrigen Männer dem Geschehe zu, doch nicht nur sie auch Sanji, Nico und Ruffy waren überrascht. Nais kämpfte ziemlich gut. „Natürlich. Nais wurde von Luke mitgenommen als sie gerade 3 Jahre alt war und sofort danach sollte sie schon lernen zu kämpfen. Kein wunder, dass sie so gut kämpft!"sagte Nico staunend.

Nais schien gar nicht mehr ihr eigener Herr zu sein, schon seit einer gewissen Zeit war der Glanz aus ihren Augen verloschen und wenn man in ihre Augen blickte, fand man sich in einer beängstigen Leere wieder. Nais rächte sich für all das was diese Männer ihr angetan hatten! Sie hatten sie geschändigt, ihr Leben zerstört, einfach alles hatten sie ihr genommen, ihre Familie, ihre Waffen und das wichtigste ihre Ehre. Sie konnte sich an jeden einzelnen erinnern der in sie eingedrungen war. Es waren mindestens 3 am Tag gewesen. Die Erinnerung tat so weh, sie war immer froh wenn einer der Männer, der ihr etwas angetan hatte zu Boden viel. Sanji blickte besorgt. „Sie hat keine Kontrolle mehr über sich."Ruffy schüttelte den Kopf „Nein das stimmt nicht. Sie tötet nicht alle. Ich denke mal nur die, die ihr irgendetwas angetan haben."

Sanji guckte ihn verwundert an. „Was sollen sie ihr denn angetan haben." Nun ergriff Robin das Wort. „ Lyon stellt Nais seinen Männern oder sich selbst zur Verfügung. Verstehst du? Ich denke, sie wurde ziemlich oftz von ihnen vergewaltigt. Ich bin mir leider jetzt ziemlich sicher, dass das stimmt."Sanji erschrak. „Was?"Er war ziemlich geschockt. Man sah Nais das gar nicht an. Rufffy war darüber nicht sehr verwundert, er hatte sich das gedacht. Damals auf Lyon´s Schiff war sie so verängstigt gewesen, außerdem hatte er sie beobachtet, sie hatte in den ersten Wochen viele Wunden an Bauch, Armen, Beinen und Rücken gehabt. Im Inneren kochte Ruffy vor Wut. Am liebsten würde er sie alle eigenhändig töten, doch er konnte Nais verstehen, dass sie das lieber selbst machen wollte.

Wenn das alles vorbei war, würde sie nie wieder schlecht behandelt werden, er würde dafür sorgen. Er würde ihr zeigen wie schön Liebe sein kann und das nicht alles schlecht ist. Vielleicht brauchte sie Zeit, aber Ruffy würde das gerne in Kauf nehmen, das schwor er sich. Das Schlachtfeld war nun schon ziemlich schwer und Nais rannte gerade auf den letzten Mann zu, Nais hatte ein paar Schweißperlen auf der Stirn, doch schwer atmen tat sie nicht. Nais kannte den letzten Mann, dies war einer der Schlimmsten gewesen. Ihre Augen wurden Noch finsterer, sie hoben im Lauf langsam ihren Arm und rammten den Mann der von der Angst schon zerfressen war, Blue Storm mitten ins Herz. Sanji musste kurz zur Seite blicken, Nais war ziemlich grausam, doch irgendwie konnte er sie verstehen.

Auch Robin verstand sie gut, doch sie merkte wie ihr langsam aber sicher Übel wurde. Ruffy sah man nichts an, er starrte nur aufs Kampffeld und zwischendurch lächelte er, doch weder Nico noch Sanji verstanden warum. Nais zog Blue Storm aus der Brust des Mannes und blickte Lyon finster an. Lyon zitterte leicht, er hatte ziemliche Angst, er wusste, dass Nais ihn töten würde. Aber er musste sich damit abfinden. „Na dann, komm schon, meine kleine Nixe!"spottete er. Nais Augen funkelten vor Zorn und sie rannte auf Lyon zu. Dieser zog sein Schwert. Nais holte mit Blue Thunder zum Schlag aus, welchen Lyon mit seinem Schwert abblockte, dann schlug Nais mit Blue Storm auf Lyon´s Schwert, welches dadurch durchgetrennt wurde. Lyon stand die Angst förmlich im Gesicht. Zur seiner Verwunderung ging Nais ein paar Schritte zurück.

Lyon war etwas erleichtert, vielleicht hatte sie es sich ja doch anders überlegt, er nahm das eine Teil des Schwertes wieder in die Hand. Doch Nais hatte es sich keineswegs anders überlegt, sie war nur etwas zurückgegangen um Anlauf zu nehmen. Nund stürmte sie wieder auf Lyon zu, sie sah, dass er sein Schwert wieder aufgehoben hatte. Das machte sie wütend. Lyon war wie gelähmt und bewegte sich nicht, sein Schwert hielt er von sich weg. Nais war sich sicher, jetzt würde sie ihm endlich den Gnadenstoß geben, zuerst nahm sie sich sein Schwert vor.

Kalt holte sie aus und durschnitt Lyon´s rechten Arm, der smat Schwert zu Boden viel. Lyon schrie entsetzlich und Nais und Ruffy grinsten. „Die kleine Schlampe..."schrie Lyon, allerdings konnte er den Satz nicht beenden, da Nais ihm mit Blue Thunder den Kopf abschlug. Der Kopf fiel zu Boden und bald auch der Rest von Lyon´s Körper. Sanji und Robin, hatte die ganze Zeit verblüfft zugeschaut, sowas hatten sie Nais nicht zugetraut. Ruffy war glücklich, endlich war Nais frei, sie konnte alles vergessen. Er hatte oft versucht mit ihr über Lyon´s Mannschaft oder über Lyon selbst zu reden, da sie manchmal oft besorgt aussah, wenn sie in Gedanken versank. Doch sie antwortete ihm nicht.

Wenn sie etwas sagte, dann sagte sie stets etwas abfälliges über Lyon und seine Crew. Langsam ging Ruffy auf Nais zu, die wie gebannt auf Lyon´s leblosen Körper starrte. War wirklich alles vorbei? Doch Nais war noch nicht in die Realität zurückgekehrt, ihre Augen waren immer noch von dieser geheimnisvollen Leere erfüllt. Erst als sich zwei Arme um ihre Taile (weiß nich ob das so geschrieben wird, sorry wenn nich...) schlangen und Ruffy in ihr Ohr flüsterte. „Du hast es geschafft. Jetzt ist alles vorbei mein Engel." kehrte wieder Leben in ihr zurück. Ihre Augen wurden wieder so klar und freundlich wie vorher, und es schien so als ob sie noch mehr strahlten, jetzt wo alles vorbei war. Sanji und Nico sahen die beiden verblüfft an. Ruffy war verliebt? Waren die beiden ein Paar?

So kannte sie Ruffy gar nicht, doch schon seit einer gewissen Zeit war er nicht mehr so kindlich wie früher. Ob das etwas mit Nais zu tun hatte? Robin war auch froh, dass alles vorbei war, Nais konnte einen neuen Anfang machen, genau wie sie einen neuen Anfang gemacht hatte, als sie in die Strohhutbande eintrat. Sie griff nach Sanji´s Hand und lehnte sich an ihn. Sanji verstand alles um ihn herum noch nicht so ganz, aber es war ihm auch egal, hauptsache Robin war da, er lehnte sich etwas an sie. Nico lächelte. „Ach Sanji..." Nais atmete erleichtert auf, wie froh war sie Ruffy an ihrer Seite zu haben. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Danke!"lächelte sie. Ruffy war zunächst überrascht, eigentlich war Nais immer sehr zurückhaltend. Nach einer Zeit der Stille, beschlossen die Vier zurück zur Flying Lamp zu gehen, die anderen sorgten sich sonst noch um sie.  
  
_So das war also mein 6. Kap.! Ich weiß etwas brutal, aber das musste sein und soo schlimm wars ja auch nicht, oder? "Also ich hoffe mal euch hat das Kap. trotz allem gefallen und ich wird jetzt mal veruschen, die nächsten Kaps. Schneller on zu setzten. Anzoo und Julia ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kap. auch! . Bis zum nächsten Kap. hel knuddel Maren_


	7. de amor et febris et mors

**Kapitel 7: de amor et febris et mors.**  
  
_Hi all!!! So mein 7. Kap.! Diesmal war ich schneller...hehe. ;) Zu dem Titel, ich hoffe die Grammatik ist richtig, ich wusste nicht genau ob ich Nom. Oder Akk. Nehmen soll, also hab ich Nom., genommen. Das ist Latein und heißt übersetzte, also hoffe ich, dass es das heißt. Über die Liebe, das Fieber und den Tod´. Mir ist leider kein besserer Titel eingefallen. :-) Na ja, Julia bekommt wieder zu viel, aber das musste auch mal wieder sein. Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß, achso ich möchte mich nochmal entschuldigen dafür, dass ich Rechtschreibfehler mach. Auch in den anderen Kaps. Sorry. Ihr verzeit mir doch, oder? lieb guck_  
  
Nachdem Zorro und Nami noch ein wenig im Bett gelegen hatten, beschlossen sie aufzustehen, da die anderen wahrscheinlich bald kamen und "so" wollten sie auf keinen Fall gesehen werden. Langsam zog Nami die Decke zur Seite und stand auf, sie war etwas sauer, sie würde so gerne noch etwas länger neben Zorro liegen. Sie fühlte sich bei ihm sehr wohl... Doch es half alles nichts und bald hatte sie sich schon wieder ihre schwarze Unterwäsche und ihren blauen Minirock angezogen. Zorro hatte auch schon angefangen sich aufzuräppeln, allerdings saß er noch auf dem Bett und rieb sich seine Augen. Nami drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn mit ihren dunklen Augen an.

Zorro musste grinsen, sie war einfach nur total niedlich. Nami lächelte Zorro an. „Na komm schon, steh endlich auf."Zorro´s Grinsen wurde breiter, „ Natürlich, wie du es befiehlst."Schon stand Zorro auf den Beinen und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinen Klamotten, die er bald in einer Ecke fand. „ Mist ich fang schon an so zu werden wie Sanji..."ging es dem Schwertkämpfer durch den Kopf. Nami war bereits schon vollständig angezogen und schaute Zorro leicht lächelnd zu...  
  
Sanji, Nico, Ruffy und Nais gingen langsam den Weg im Wald entlang. Alle vier hatten es überhaupt nicht eilig zurück zur Flying Lamb zu kommen. Robin hatte sich bei Sanji, welcher das sehr genoss, eingehakt, zwischendurch kreuzten sie verliebte Blicke, oder lächelten sich an. Nais hatte sich von Sanji ein kleines Tuch ausgeliehen und entfernte damit das Blut von ihren Elbogenklingen. Dabei lächelte sie vor sich hin und summte ein den anderen unbekanntes Lied, das aber einen sehr schönen Klang hatte. Ruffy sah ihr dabei ebenfalls lächelnd zu und freute sich schon darauf wenn sie mit ihren Klingen fertig war und sich wieder ihm widmete. Zum Glück war es schon wieder etwas kühler geworden und vom Meer wehte ein kühler Wind.

Sanji ergriff das Wort. „Bevor wir zu Flying Lamb zurückgehen müssen wir noch zu einem Laden und Sachen abholen, die wir dort dagelassen haben. Kommt ihr mit, oder wollt ihr schon vorgehen."Sanji konnte sich kein Grinsen verkneifen. Ruffy sah Nais fragend an, diese hörte auf zu summen und meinte. „ Nun ja, wir können ruhig mitgehen, aber zum Schiff können wir auch. Was meinst du Ruffy?"Der Angesprochene überlegte kurz, dann sagte er. „ Lass uns zum Schiff gehen, ich muss Nami fragen, wann sie weiterfahren will und wenn sie weiter fahren will, wohin sie will."Sanji nickte. „Ok!"Nais lächelte und wandte sich wieder ihren Klingen und ihrem Lied zu. Bald kamen sie zur Kreuzung, die einerseits zum Hafen und andererseits zur Stadt führte.

Sie winkten sich zum Abschied kurz zu und folgten dann weiter ihrem Weg...

Nais atmete auf und steckte Blue Thunder und Blue Storm in ihre Scheiden zurück. „Ah. Endlich fertig." Ruffy grinste ,schlang einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog sie näher zu sich heran. Nais musste lächeln und legte auch einen Arm um seine Hüfte. (Ich glaub ihr wisst wie ich das meine, oder .) So gingen sie langsam nebeneinander her. „ Du, Nais?"erklang Ruffy´s Stimme. Nais schaute ihn mit ihren blauen Augen an. „ Hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?"während er das sagte, küsste er sie auf die Stirn.

Nais errötete leicht und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, hast du nicht." Sie musste grinsen. Ruffy blieb stehen. „Hab ich nicht? Das tut mir Leid." Ruffy blickte sie traurig an, doch Nais lächelte, sie nahm das nicht so ernst wie er. „ Es ist nicht Schlimm, Blicke sagen mehr als tausend Worte!" Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. Doch Ruffy´s Miene veränderte sich nicht. „Trotzdem..."  
  
Zorro hatte gerade seine Hose über seine Boxershorts angezogen und Nami schaute ihm noch immer zu. Sie konnte ihn stundenlang ansehen, er sah so gut aus. Sie ging ein paar Schritte näher auf ihn zu, bis sie neben ihm stand. Zorro blickte sie fragen an. Nami winkte mit der Hand ab. „Es ist nichts, ich schaue dir nur zu."Zorro grinste. „Du schaust mir also zu..." Nami nickte. „Ja, darf ich etwa nicht?"Zorro kam näher und Nami errötete.

Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippe berührte flüsterete Zorro. „Natürlich."Die Lippen der beiden trafen sich und Zorro schlang seine Arme um Nami´s Hals. Nach ein paar Minuten ließen sie von einander ab, es war schon ziemlich spät und so wartete Nami bis sich Zorro vollständig angezogen hatte. Dann fragte sie ihn. „ Zorro, wie machen wir das jetzt mit den anderen. Sollen wir unsere Beziehung offen zeigen oder es lieber geheim halten?"Sie sah Zorro ernst an...  
  
Sanji und Nico kamen bald zu dem Geschäft, wo sie ihre Sachen gelassen hatten. Der Verkäufer hatte sie schon erwarten. Die beiden bedankten sich freundlich bei ihm, der Verkäufer lächelte freundlich und meinte, es sei kein Problem gewesen. Nico, die Sanji die ganze Zeit nicht losgelassen hatte, ließ nun von ihm ab, da dieser jetzt den Karren mit den schweren Einkaufen schleppen mussten. Unter den Einkäufen waren nicht nur Lebensmittel, Nico hatte sich auch ein paar neue Klamotten gekauft und Nais hatte sie gebeten ihr auch etwas mitzubringen, da sie sich voll und ganz dem Kauf ihrer Waffe konzentrieren wollte.

Robin machte das gerne und sie glaubte auch viele schöne Sachen für Nais gefunden zu haben. Nico hatte mit Sanji schon über ihre Beziehung gesprochen, sie wollte vor den anderen nichts geheim halten. Sanji stimmte ihr zu und schon bald würden, außer Nais und Ruffy, die wussten es ja schon, die restliche Crew von ihnen erfahren. Auf dem Weg zur Flying Lamb trafen sie Chopper, der voll mit Tüten, in denen Medikamente waren, beladen war. Er grüßte sie freundlich und schloss sich dann den beiden an. Robin begann ihm sofort von allem zu erzählen, natürlich erwähnte sie am Schluss auch, dass Sanji und sie nun ein Paar waren....  
  
Nais und Ruffy sahen sich direkt in die Augen. „Es tut mir Leid."Sagte Ruffy bedrückt. Nais lächelte immer noch. Doch als Ruffy immer näher kam und den Kopf etwas zur Seite neigte, wurde ihr etwas schwindelig. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast. Ruffy hatte seine Augen schon geschlossen und seine rechte Hand umfasste Nais Kopf. Nais schloss nun auch ihre Augen und bald berührten sich ihre Lippen. Nais erwiderte den Kuss, doch schon bald ließ Ruffy von ihr ab. „Ich verspreche dir, dich immer zu beschützen und dir niemals weh zu tun."Er sah sie mit durchdringendem Blick an.

Nais hatte ihre Augen noch geschlossen und atmete schwer, sie war ziemlich erschöpft. Ruffy merkte nun, dass es ihr nicht so gut ging und sah sie besorgt an. „Nais...?"Nein, das war heute alles zu viel für sie gewesen, die Hitze, das Schwimmen, der Kampf und dann noch das mit Ruffy. „ Es ist nichts...ich..."doch weiter konnte sie nicht sprechen, da sie in Ohnmacht fiel und langsam nach vorne in Ruffy´´s Arme fiel...  
  
Zorro musste erstmal überlegen. „ Wenn wir es den anderen zeigen würden, wie würden sie reagieren?"dachte er. Aber er wollte dazu stehen, dass er Nami liebte. Die anderen sollten es ruhig wissen. „ Warum sollten wir es geheimhalten?"Er grinste Nami an. Aus ihrer ernsten Miene wurde sofort ein Strahlen und sie umarmte Zorro dankbar. Dann setzten sich die beiden eng an einander auf´s Deck und warteten auf die anderen...  
  
Als Robin Chopper alles über Nais´ Kampf erzählt hatte, war er ziemlich besorgt. „Das gefällt mir gar nicht, bei der Hitze so zu kämpfen. Ich werde sie mir auf dem Schiff sofort ansehen."Robin lächelte. „Nein Chopper, ihr geht es wirklich gut, wir haben sie doch gerade noch gesehen."Sanji nickte zustimmend. Doch Chopper ließ sich nicht beruhigen eher er sie gesehen hatte. Sanji und Nico hatten Chopper auch schon von ihrer Beziehung erzählt. Der kleine Elch freute sich natürlich sehr für sie, doch es änderte nichts daran, dass er ziemlich besorgt war.

„Wir sollten auf dem schnellsten Weg zurück zum Schiff gehen."Meinte er ernst. Den beiden anderen blieb nichts anderes übrig als zuzustimmen. Und so wurden ihre Schritte schneller und selbst Sanji und Nico wurden langsam unruhig.  
  
Ruffy fing Nais sanft auf. Sein Herz fing bedrohlich schnell an zu schlagen, doch nicht weil Nais in seinen Armen lag. Nein, er hatte Angst. Was war mit ihr los? Warum war sie auf einmal ohnmächtig geworden? Und was sollte er tun? „Chopper...."ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Er hob Nais auf seinen Rücken und rannte so schnell er konnte den Weg entlang. Er musste so schnell wie möglich zum Schiff zurück. Er spürte Nais´ Wange an seiner, sie war ziemlich heiß. Bald näherte er sich dem Hafen und sah die Flying Lamb, etwas abseits von den anderen Schiffen dort stehen. Als Ruffy das Steg zu ihr langlief, sah er Zorro und Nami auf dem Deck sitzen.

„Hey Zorro, Nami kommt schnell. Ist Chopper schon wieder da?"Die beiden Angesprochenen erschraken, standen schnell auf und drehten sich zu Ruffy. Der mit Nais auf seinem Rücken auf das Schiff zugerannt kam. „ Nais!"Nami war geschockt und starrte Ruffy an. Zorro wirkte auch besorgt und meinte. „Tut mir Leid, Ruffy. Aber Chopper ist noch nict wieder da." Die beiden merkten, dass das Ruffy ziemlich getroffen hatte, denn er senkte seinen Blick etwas. „Gumm Gumm Pistole."Ruffy schlang seine Hand um den Mast des Schiffes und zog sich samt Nais auf das Schiff. Schnell liefen Zorro und Nami zu ihm. „Was ist passiert Ruffy?"fragte Nami besorgt, sie merkte wie sich Tränen ihren Augen bildeten und musste schwer schlucken.

Ruffy brachte nur ein „Später."heraus und trug Nais in das Mädchenzimmer. Nami folgte ihm und meinte „Leg sie in mein Bett."Ruffy tat wie im geheißen. Nami legte ihre leicht zitternde Hand auf Nais Stirn, zog sie aber gleich wieder mit geschockten Blick zurück. „ Sie...sie...ist ja kochend heiß."Stotterte sie. „ Ich hole Eis."Zorro rannte aus dem Zimmer, er wusste, dass sie schnell handeln mussten. Nami zog schnell die Decke über Nais , dann holte sie auch Robin´s und deckte Nais mit ihr zu. Ruffy stand nur da und starrte Nais an. „ Es ist meine Schuld...was kann ich tun?" Nami sah ihn kurz an dann meinte sie. „Es ist bestimmt nicht deine Schuld, Ich weiß leider nicht was wir noch tun können, wir müssen leider warten bis Chopper kommt, mehr können wir nicht tun."Ruffy schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand, die komischerweise nur ein paar Risse bekam.

„Mist!". Bald kam Zorro mit einem Eisbeutel wieder und legte es auf Nais Stirn. „ Ich gehe auf´s Deck und halte nach Chopper Ausschau."Sagte Zorro schon im Gehen. Nami nickte und die beiden blieben bei Nais zurück. Diese stöhnte und öffnete leicht ihre Augen, schloss sie aber gleich wieder. Ruffy war bei ihrer Bewegung aufgesprungen. „Nais..."Nais bemühte sich zu lächeln. Aber ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich gleich wieder...  
  
Zorro stand auf dem Deck und gingen nervös an dem Geländer auf und ab. „ Wo bleibt Chopper nur?"Doch dann erblickte er drei Gestalten die auf das Schiff zu liefen. „ Choppper! Nico! Sanji! Schnell!"Er sprang auf das Steg griff sich Chopper und brachte ihn in den Mädchenschlafraum dabei erklärte er. „Nais geht es nicht gut."Chopper´s Blick wurde noch ernster. Sanji und Robin liefen hinter den beiden her und konnte es immer noch nicht so richtig begreifen. Nami und Ruffy knieten neben Nais Bett und sahen geschockt auf Nais ,die sich mit der Hand, die die Ruffy nicht in seinen beiden Händen hielt, krampfhaft an die Decke klammerte. Plötzlich lehnte sie sich zur Seite,wobei ihr der Eisbeutel von der Stirn rutschte,ihre Pupillen verengten sich und sie hustete Blut.

Sie atmete kaum merkbar und Ruffy spürte, dass ihr Puls ziemlich niedrig war. Nami hatte Tränen in den Augen und blickte geschockt auf Nais. Ruffy hörte, dass es draußen lauter geworden war. Chopper musste gekommen sein. „Chopper schnell, mit Nais stimmt was nicht."Er merkte wie schwer es ihm fiel zu sprechen. Langsam verengte sein Hals sich und auch er spürte wie seine Augen tränten. Die anderen hatten Ruffy´s Rufe gehört und Zorro schlug sofort die Tür auf. Sie sahen Ruffy und Nami die an Nais Bett knieten und Nais lag zusammengerollt auf dem Bett und hustete Blut. Copper handelte sofort und rannte zu ihr, er sprach auf sie ein. „Ruhig ganz ruhig.!"Er legte seine Pfote auf ihre Stirn und das genügte ihm, sie hatte mindestens 40° C Fieber und Chopper wusste, dass es noch steigen würde.

Er wandte sich an Ruffy. „Wie ist ihr Puls?"„Ziemlich schwach..."Nais hörte auf zu husten und atmete nun noch schwerer. Nun legte Chopper seine Pfote auf ihre Lymphknoten und flüsterte. „ Habe ich mir schon gedacht."Nais Lymphknoten waren ziemlich angeschwollen. „ Nais, kannst du mich hören?"Nais stöhnte leicht und nickte. „ Tut dir irgendetwas weh?"Man merkte, dass sie sich ziemlich bemühte. „Kopf, Muskel, Beine, fast alles."Brachte sie hervor. Chopper´s Miene wurde etwas ängstlich. Er griff zu den beiden Decken und zog sie etwas zu Seite, die anderen sahen ihm schweigend und ängstlich zu, den Mädchen liefen Tränen über die Wangen, gegen die Ruffy zeimlich ankämpfte.

„Mist!"brachte Chopper hervor.Nais Haut sah zeimlich unregelmäßig aus, an manchen stellen war sie etwas rot. „ Der Hautausschlag beginnt langsam."Er glitt über Nais Hals und blieb an einer Stelle stehen. „ Da ist er."Die Mannschaft sah auf die Stelle, auf die Chopper´s Pfote zeigte. Es war ein Mückenstich. „ Sie wurde von einer Stechmücke gestochen, so wurde die Krankheit auf sie übertragen, dazu kommt, dass sie sich überanstrengt hat."Nais stöhnte nun wieder heftiger und sie hustete wieder Blut. „ Chopper, was ist mit ihr los?"Sanji sah dem Geschehen so geschockt wie die anderen zu. Chopper schloss die Augen ,deckte Nais wieder zu und legte den Eisbeutel wieder auf ihre Stirn. „ Nais leidet am Dengue Fieber und ich glaube es handelt sich um die schwerste Verlaufsform, die nur ziemlich selten auftritt, meistens bei Kindern oder Jugendlichen. Diese Verlaufsform wir dann Hämorrhagisches Dengue Fieber genannt."  
  
_So das war mein 7. Kap. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Das mit dem Fieber hab ich extra nachgeschlagen, ich wollte mir nichts unmögliches ausdenken. Ich hoffe ich konnte euch alles gut schlidern. Eigentlich hatte ich gar nicht geplant, dass das passiert, aber mir ist das dann so eingefallen. So dann nochmal danke an Laura und Julia, Laura hinterlässt mir, wie schon so oft gesagt immer die lieben Reviews und Julia liest das auch immer. Ich hoffe ihr mögt das Kap. genau so gerne wie die anderen. Bis zum nächsten Kap. bye bye Maren achja wenn ihr über das Fieber noch was lesen wollt hier __http:members.aol.com/reisemed/krank/dengue.htm_


	8. Warum ich sie nicht verlieren will

Kapitel 8: Warum ich sie nicht verlieren will.  
  
_So hier ist mein 8. Kap.. So zu dem Titel der Story, er bezieht sich eigentlich auf alle, aber besonders auf die Beschriebenen, Nico, Nami und Ruffy. Ich weiß in diesem Kap. passiert nicht so viel, aber Gedankengänge sind doch auch was schönes oder?_  
  
_Ich hoffe euch gefällt´s. smile_  
  
„ Sie leidet am Hämorrhagischem Dengue Fieber."Chopper schloss die Augen. Robin sah Chopper geschockt an. „Nein..."flüsterte sie schluchzend. „ Was genau passiert wenn man dieses Fieber hat."Fragte Zorro ruhig. Chopper öffnete die Augen wieder und meinte. „Nun zuerst steigt die Körpertemperatur rasch an. Man leidet an Muskel- und Gelenkschmerzen, auch Kopfschmerzen treten hinzu. Nach einer gewissen Zeit, sinkt der Blutdruck ab und das Herz verlangsamt sich. Es tritt auch ein Hautausschlag auf, von dem das Gesicht allerdings nicht betroffen ist. Es ist auch möglich, dass sich die Lymphknoten sich vergrößern. Nun bei der schwersten Verlaufsform kommt Nasenbluten, Bluterbrechen, Atemnot und noch andere Sachen hinzu. Doch ich denke, nur die Sachen die ich gerade genannt habe betreffen Nais." Ruffy hatte Nais Hand nicht losgelassen. Allerdings hatte er schon eine gewisse Zeit den Blick gesenkt. Kaum hörbar fragte er. „Und was heißt das?" Chopper sah Ruffy traurig an. „Nun ich werde mein bestes versuchen, doch das meiste hängt von ihr selbst ab, die Krankheit kann bis zu 15 Tagen andauern. Die Todesrate liegt zwischen 6-30%, doch ich glaube, dass Nais es schaffen wird, sie ist hart im nehmen. Kopf hoch Ruffy."Chopper lächelte leicht. Ruffy fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und nickte, ein kleines Lächeln war auf seinen Lippen zu erkennen. Chopper wandte sich zu den anderen. „Ich glaube es wäre besser wenn ihr geht, ihr könnt eh nichts mehr tun und Nais braucht Ruhe."Die anderen nickten verständnisvoll, sie wussten, dass es Chopper nicht böse meinte. Alle, bis auf Ruffy , verließen langsam den Raum. Chopper hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden, dass Ruffy da blieb. Er verstand gut, dass er Nais nicht alleine lassen wollte.  
  
Draußen angekommen trennten sich die vier schweigsam. Sanji und Nico gingen in die Küche, immerhin mussten alle etwas essen. Nami und Zorro zogen sich zu den Orangenbäumen zurück. Nami musste sie noch gießen, zwar hatte sie nichts gesagt, doch Zorro wollte sie jetzt nicht alleine lassen, so folgte er ihr. Nami sprach kein Wort und sah ziemlich angeschlagen aus. Zorro legte sanft einen Arm um sie. „Hey, das ist nicht deine Schuld. Nais schafft das. Du wirst sehen sie ist bestimmt bald wieder auf den Beinen." Nami schluchzte, Tränen kullerten über ihre schönen Wangen. Sie blieb stehen und umarmte Zorro. Zorro drückte sie fester an sich. „Alles wird gut. Ganz ruhig." Nami klammerte sich noch fester an Zorro und ließ ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Sie wusset, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war. Das war auch nicht der Grund warum sie weinte, sie weinte um Sorge zu Nais. Was wäre wenn sie sterben würde? Nein, daran wollte Nais nicht denken. Nais hatte sich oft mit Nais unterhalten und die beiden hatten oft zusammen gelacht. Sie hatte ihr auch von Zorro erzählt, Nais hatte viel Verständnis für sie. Nais vertraute Nami auch an was sie für Ruffy empfand. Und so hatten die beiden Mädchen immer ein Gesprächsthema, stets erzählten sie es einander, wenn sie mit einen von den beiden gesprochen hatten und ob etwas passiert war. Nami war immer sehr glücklich gewesen jemanden zu haben, mit dem sie über ihre Probleme reden konnte. Sie wollte Nais nicht verlieren! Langsam beruhigte sich die Navigatorin wieder. Ihr Schluchzen wurde leiser und immer weniger Tränen kullerten ihre Wangen herunter...  
  
Sanji machte den Herd schonmal an, während Nico sich auf einen Stuhl setzte und nachdenklich ins Leere Blickte. Ihre Augen waren immernoch, durch die Tränen, leicht gerötet. Die beiden sagten kein Wort zueinander. Sanji fing an Gemüse zu schneiden und Nico tat immernoch noch das gleiche. Sie war in Gedanken versunken. Genau genommen war sie mit ihren Gedanken bei Nais. Robin hatte sie zu sehr an sie gewöhnt, sie vermisste ihr Lachen. Nein, sie vermisste nicht nur Nais Lachen, sie vermisste alles von ihr. Sie liebte es sich mit ihr zu streiten, sie regte sich immer besonders schnell auf. Ja das war Nais, für Robin eine kleine Schwester und für Nami die beste Freundin. „ Mist..."Robin fluchte innerlich auf, schon wieder liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. Sie wollte nicht Weinen, sie hasste es anderen Leuten ihr Leid zu zeigen. Langsam kam Sanji näher. „Du brauchst dir keine Vorwürfe zu machen Robin, wir haben unser bestes getan."Robin sprang auf und schlug mit ihren Fäusten auf den Tisch. „ Nein, das haben wir ebend nicht! Wir hätten Nais helfen sollen, sie hat sich überanstrengt! Hätte ich dieses dumme Piratenschiff doch schon vorher gesehen."Sanji wurde wütend. „ Nais wäre auch von dieser Mücke gestochen worde, wenn wir ihr geholfen und sie nicht gekämpft hätte! Hör auf solchen Müll zu reden."Robin sah Sanji erschrocken an, er hatte Recht! Schweigend sank sie in ihren Stuhl zurück. „Tut mir Leid. Es ist nur... ich weiß einfach nicht mehr was ich tue. Ich will Nais nicht verlieren."Nein. Schon wieder liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen, doch so mehr sie versuchte sie zu unterdrücken, umso mehr Tränen rollten ihre Wangen herunter. Verzweifelt versuchte sie ihre Tränen mit den Händen wegzuwischen. Sanji sank den Kopf und lächelte etwas. Auf einmal spürte Robin zwei Arme die sich um sie schlangen. Sanji legte den Kopf neben ihre Wange. „ Es ist nicht schlimm zu weinen. Du musst deine Gefühle nicht verstecken. Zumindest nicht vor mir."Er küsste sie leicht auf die Wange. Sofort beruhigte sich Robin, sie fühlte sich wohl. Sanji gab ihr die Geborgenheit, die sie brauchte. Sie nickte leicht und weitere Tränen kullerten aus ihren geschlossenen Augen...  
  
Chopper stach Nais mit einer Spritze in den Arm und leerte ihren Inhalt. Ruffy sah dem Geschehen aufmerksam zu, allerdings war die Traurigkeit aus ihnen nicht verschwunden. Nais atmete immernoch schwer und zwischendruch spukte sie wieder etwas Blut. Chopper hatte mit einem Lappen, das Bett neu beziehen konnte er ja schlecht, die Blutflecken entfernt und Nais eine Schüssel auf´s Bett gestellt. Nais fiel es allerdings ziemlich schwer, sich zu bewegen, geschweige denn die Schüssel zu nehmen. Aber das brauchte sie gar nicht, da Ruffy das für sie übernahm. Er tat das gerne, für sie, dem Mädchen, das er liebte. „ Ich denke, wenn das Medikament hilft, wird sie sich schon bald beruhigen."Ruffy atmete erleichtert auf. „ Hoffentlich wirkt das Medikament auch."Dachte er. „ Komm schon Nais, du darfst nicht aufgeben! Ich brauche dich noch."flüsterte er, so,dass es Chopper nicht hörte. Sein Händedruck wurde fester. Ja, er brauchte sie wirklich. Sie hatte ihm gezeigt, was es heißt zu lieben, alles für jemanden zu geben, einander zu vertrauen und für einander da zu sein. Eigentlich mochte er es einsam zu sein, er war eigentlich nicht einsam, aber oft genug gesellte sich niemand zu ihm, wenn er auf dem Schafskopf saß und auf die weiten des Meeres schaute. Er zeigte es zwar nicht, aber er hätte nichts dagegen, wenn sich jemand zu ihm setzten würde, dem er etwas über sich erzählen konnte. Über sein Leben, seine Gefühle und seine Träume. Dcoh da war niemand der zu ihm kam. Bis Nais zu ihnen gehörte, sie kam zuerst nur gelegentlich zu ihm auf den Schafskopf und redete etwas mit ihm, dann immer häufiger. Endlich hatte er jemandem, dem er alles erzählen konnte, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag. Nais hörte immer aufmerksam zu und verstand ihn sehr gut, es war nicht anders, wenn Nais ihm etwas über sie erzählte. Ruffy musste lächeln, wenn er an sei dachte, wie sie ihn immer anlächelte und immer mit ihm Lachte. Ruffy wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, Nais wurde ruhiger, sie atmete wieder normal und war dem Anschein nach eingeschlafen. „ Das Medikament scheint zu helfen"meldete sich Chopper zu Wort. Ich lass dich dann mal alleine, ich brauch dringend eine Pause. Seufzend verließ der kleine Elch den Raum. Ruffy war erleichtert, erschaute Nais glücklich an. Er versank wieder in Gedanken und ohne es zu merken legte er seinen Kopf auf Nais und schlief ein.  
  
„ Ich muss mich jetzt wieder um das Essen kümmern, tut mir Leid."Flüsterte Sanji Nico leise ins Ohr. Diese lächelte und schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein, es ist schon ok."Sanji ließ sie los und ging zum Herd. „Ach Sanji," der Angesprochene blickte sich um. „Vielen Dank."Nico lächelte erleichtert, so gut hatte sie sich lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Sanji grinste sie an. „ Mach ich doch gerne."Danach widtmete er sich wieder dem Essen. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und der kleine Elch, Chopper, tapste herein. Nico sprang sofort auf. Bevor sie sprechen konnte sagte der Elch lächelnd. „ Nais geht es besser, sie schläft jetzt. Ich habe ihr ein Medikament gegeben, es hat ziemlich gut geholfen." Nico fiel erleichtert in den Stuhl zurück. „Zum Glück."Chopper setzte sich zu Nico an den Tisch. „Ach Robin, holst du bitte Zorro und Nami, das Essen ist fertig."Nico nickte und ging zur Tür...  
  
„ Danke...."meinte Nami schluchzend zum Schwertkämpfer. Sanft bereite sie sich aus seiner Umarmung. Zorro lächelte sie an. Nami kam wieder etwas näher. „Ich bin so glücklich dich zu haben."Sie schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. Zorro war etwas überrascht. Doch ihm blieb nicht viel Zeit um sich zu fangen. Nami schloss ihre Augen, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Zorro erwiderte den Kuss, Nami hatte eine schöne Art sich zu bedanken. Der Kuss von ihr war viel zärtlicher als die anderen. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht als sie sich langsam von ihm löste. „Wir sollten zu den anderen gehen Zorro, vielleicht gibt es was neues."sagte sie leise. Zorro nickte und schon wieder wunderte er sich über Nami. Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich die Treppe hinunter. Plötzlich stand Nico vor ihnen. „Na ihr beiden Turteltauben. Ich hoffe ich störe nicht. Nais geht es besser, sie schläft jetzt. Das Essen ist fertig, ich sollte euch Bescheid sagen."Nami atmete erleichtert auf. Dann folgte sie zusammen mit Zorro Nico in die Küche. Als Nami fragte wo Ruffy sei, antwortete Chopper, dass er bei Nais sei und dass er schon bei ihm gewesen war, allerdings schlief Ruffy und er wollte ihn nicht wecken. Nami blickte zu Nico, diese nickte nur lächelnd, sie wusste was Nami gerade dachte. Sie wunderte sich was Ruffy alleine bei Nais tat. Waren die beiden etwa mehr als Freunde? Auf´s Robin´s nicken hin musste das der Fall sein. Nami konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. Der sonst so schüchterne und zurückhaltende Kapitän, hatte sich wirklich verliebt. Sanji stellte das Essen auf den Tisch und alle begannen zu Essen. Später legten sich alle schlafen, bis auf Chopper er wollte nochmal nach Nais sehen...  
  
_So das war mein 8. Kap.. Sorry...."Es war ziemlicch kurz. Tut mir wirklich Leid! Aber mir ist es schon schwer gefallen dieses Kapitel zu schreiben und ich wusste einfach nicht mehr was ich schreiben sollte. Ich hoffe ihr verzeit mir. fleh Na ja sonts hoffe ich, dass euch das Kap. auch Inhaltlich gefällt, ich hab extra so schnell wie möglich weitergeschrieben. Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kap. genauso gut wie die anderen. Über Reviews würde ich mich wie immer freuen : gaaanz lieb guck_


	9. Mira

Kapitel 9: Mira 

räusper Mein 9. Kap.... eigentlich war es anders... doch ich habe es nochmal überarbeitet, ich denke es ist nun um einiges besser, als vorher! =) Ich glaube und hoffe, dass es ziemlich lang geworden ist! Zu dem Titel muss ich eigentlich nichts mehr sagen... vielleicht denkt ihr meine FF nähert sich dem Ende...aber ich habe mir noch was schönes ausgedacht...hehe ;) Ich freue mich schon alles aufzuschreiben! Ich rede zu viel.... Viel Spaß!!! =)

Animefan72: Ich fühle mich echt geehrt, dass du ein Fan von mir bist! rot werd Vielen Dank!!!! Ich hoffe du magst das Kap.!

Kuina-chan: Du bist die beste! Danke knuff

Nais öffnete langsam ihre Augen und stöhnte leicht. Ihr Kopf dröhnte schrecklich. Sie schaute sich im Raum und ihr Blick fiel zuerst auf den schlafenden Ruffy auf ihren Beinen. Sie lächelte leicht und erinnerte sich daran was geschehen war, automatisch griff sie mit ihrer Hand an ihre Stirn. Sie atmete auf, ihre Stirn war nur noch etwas heiß. Immer noch lächelnd beugte Nais sich zu Ruffy vor und streichelte ihn mit der Rückhand sanft über die Wange. Sie fragte sich was Ruffy wohl gerade träumte. Hoffentlich etwas schönes. „Sag es mir..."flüsterte sie sanft. Ruffy brummte leicht und öffnete langsam seine Augen. Als er sich an gestern erinnerte wirbelte er sofort hoch, doch dann sah er Nais wie sie ihn anlächelte. „ Tut mir Leid, dass du dir Sorgen machen musstest..."sagte Nais mit einer leicht zittrigen Stimme. Ruffy beugte sich sofort zu ihr runter und nahm sie in seinen Arm. „Hey, red doch keinen Scheiß. Ist doch egal, hauptsache dir geht's wieder gut."

Nais schloss die Augen und eine einzelne Träne lief ihre Wange herab. „Danke...können wir zu den anderen gehen?"Sie löste sich von der Umarmung und versuchte zu lächeln. Das gelang ihr nicht richtig, da sie sich ziemlich unwohl fühlte, nicht weil der Schmerz noch nicht richtig vergangen war. Nur wegen ihr hatten ihre Freunde solche Probleme und konnten nicht weiter fahren. Sie hatten bestimmt kostbare Zeit verschwendet, nur weil sie auf einmal krank wurde. Ruffy nickte leicht. „Aber klar..."Langsam schlug sie ihr Bettdecken zur Seite und erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie nur ein weißes T-shirt mit einer weißen kurzen Hose trug. Ruffy hielt ihr die Hand entgegen. „Na komm, ich helf dir!"Er grinste leicht, er wollte Nais aufmuntern. Die Angesprochene nickte und legte ihre in seine Hand und stand langsam auf. „Weißt du was, Nais?"fragte Ruffy leicht gerötet. „Mh?"„ Ich habe von dir geträumt... mir war als seiest du ein Engel."Nun errötete Nais ihrerseits. „Wie schön!"Nais schenkte Ruffy so ein herzliches Lächeln, dass sein Herz einen Freudensprung machte. Hand in Hand gingen sie zur Schiffsküche. Die anderen mussten schon wach sein, wahrscheinlich frühstückten sie gerade.

Als die Tür zur Kajüte (heißt doch so, oder?) aufging und die gesamte Crew, bis auf Nais und Ruffy eintrat, wurden sie von Sanji mit einem „ Das Essen ist gleich fertig"begrüßt. Allen fiel auf, dass Zorro und Nami eng aneinander durch die Tür kamen und später Arm in Arm vor den anderen standen. (süß ) Sofort musste die anderen grinsen, doch niemand sagte etwas bis auf Robin. „Ich warne dich Zorro behandle sie ja gut!"Sie zwinkerten den beiden zu, dann ging sie zu Sanji und begrüßte mit einem Kuss auf die Wange. Sanji lächelte nur und Nami und Zorro starrten die beiden verblüfft an. „Ihr...ihr auch?" brachte Nami hervor. Robin musste lachen. „Euch ist es bisher nicht aufgefallen, ihr wart wohl zu sehr mit euch beschäftigt." Nami und Zorro erröteten, dann zog Nami ihn mit zum Tisch und die beiden setzten sich. Chopper tapste zu einem Stuhl und setzte sich ebenfalls. „Das muss euch doch nich peinlich sein, wir scherzen nur ein bisschen..."Nami erwiderte darauf nichts, da sie nicht wusste was sie sagen sollte. Sie war mit der ganzen Situation ein bisschen überfordert. (ist auch verständlich ")

Plötzlich hörten sie draußen Schritte und alle sahen aufmerksam auf. Nais und Ruffy traten Hand in Hand ( ) ein und Chopper sprang sofort auf und lief auf Nais zu. „Nais! Was machst du denn hier? Eigentlich müsstest du im Bett liegen, du bist noch nicht vollständig gesund. Leg dich wieder schlafen, wir bringen dir später etwas zu Essen aufs Zimmer."Nais schüttelte dankend lächelnd ihren Kopf und beugte sich zu Chopper hinunter. „Mir geht's wieder total gut Chopper. Danke!"Chopper ließ den Kopf hängen und seufzte. „ Na gut."Er wusste, dass es egal war was er sagte, Nais würde bestimmt nicht auf ihn hören, so freundlich sie auch war. Ruffy grinste und die beiden setzten sich zu den anderen....

Der Tag verging eigentlich wie all die anderen Tage auch, Nais ging es dem Anschein nach wieder ganz gut und sie fand das Wetter war zu schön um im Bett zu liegen. Also gesellte sie sich zu Ruffy auf den Schafskopf. Robin half Sanji etwas in der Küche, Nami und Zorrro gossen zusammen die Orangen (ob sie das wirklich taten ? gg) und Chopper las irgendein Buch.

Nais lehnte sich an Ruffy und blickte aufs Meer. Sie musste zugeben, dass ihr noch etwas schwindelig war und es schwer war zu atmen. Aber was hatte sie anderes erwartet? Sie wusste, dass sie noch nicht vollständig genesen( wird das so geschrieben? Sieht irgendwie komisch aus """,wenn nich sorry!!) war, immerhin hatte es Chopper ihr gesagt und ihr geraten sich ins Bett zu legen.... Aber Nais wollte nicht, dass die anderen mitbekamen, dass es ihr schlecht ging und so tat sie so als ob es ihr wieder gut ginge. Allerdings wusste sie nicht, dass ihre Freunde es ihr nicht abnahmen, sie konnten sich denken, dass NaisLächeln kein echtes Lächeln war. Außerdem waren sie nicht blind, sie sahen, dass Nais hin und wieder schwankte, schwer atmete oder sich irgendwo abstützte und die Augen schloss. Doch sie sagten nichts....

Natürlich war auch Ruffy dies nicht entgangen und so versuchte er es möglichst unauffällig hinzubekommen, dass Nais sich so wenig wie möglich bewegte. Er hatte versucht Nais darauf anzusprechen, doch mitten im Satz unterbrach Nais ihn und meinte, er bilde sich alles nur ein und dass es ihr wirklich gut ginge.

Also gab Ruffy nach, ließ Nais allerdings nie aus den Augen....

Nais fühlte sich richtig gut, vorne am Schafskopf, an Ruffy angelehnt. Das laufen und sprechen heute, hatte sie sehr angestrengt und so schlief sie gegen ihren Willen bald ein. Aus dem schwarz, das sie vor sich sah und aus dem nichts, das in ihrem Kopf herrschte, entstanden langsam Bilder. Sie sah eine Insel auf dem Meer, eine wunderschöne Insel. Sie war ziemlich groß, doch bestand sie größtenteils aus Wasser, wie Bächen, Flüssen und Seen. Doch es blühten auch wunderschöne Pflanzen auf der Insel. Obwohl die Insel ziemlich groß war, gab es nur eine große Stadt, sonst nur Dörfer und einen riesigen Hafen. Die Stadt lag im Westen der Insel am Ufer und an einem See und Fluss zugleich. (ich hoffe ihr könnt euch das vorstellen =) ) Der Fluss mündete sowohl in den See, als auch in das Meer. Und zwischen all dem Wasser lag die Stadt, mit ihren weißen edlen Gebäuden. Auf einer Anhebung lag ein silber schimmerndes Schloss. An vielen Stellen waren Statuen in Formen von Nixen angebracht. Der ganze Palast stand auf runden altertümlichen Säulen. Aus allen Fenstern ragten edle blaue Ringpflanzen hervor und im Garten stand ein riesiger Springbrunnen. Nais kannte dieses Schloss, sie konnte sich an viele Räume erinnern, doch auch vieles blieb ihr verschlossen...

Dann verschwand die Stadt plötzlich und eine Stimme rief sie. Über einem Wasserfall schwebte ein wunderschöner ,weiblicher Engel. Ihre Haare waren Silber und sie trug ein weißes Gewand. „Nais...."sagte sie noch einmal mit ihrer sanften Stimme. „Die Zeit ist gekommen, wenn du aufwachst wird eine Insel zu sehen sein. Diese Insel, welche ich dir gerade gezeigt habe. Dank deiner lieben Freunde werden wir endlich zurückkehren. Fahre zu dieser Insel Nais! Es ist unser Schicksal....."Der Engel verschwand mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Ruffy strich Nais eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. Nais schlief schon einige Stunden, dies zeigte wie erschöpft sie eigentlich noch war. Doch dann regte sie sich leicht. „Warte..."murmelte sie. „Hey Nais..."Ruffy küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn und sie öffnete leicht ihre Augen. Dann schrak sie leicht hoch, „Ruffy wir müssen zu der Insel."Ruffy sah sie lächelnd an. Er hatte schon seit einiger Zeit die Insel auf dem Horizont erblickt. „Meinst du die da?"Er zeigte auf den Horizont, ohne den Blick von Nais abzuwenden. Nais drehte ihren Kopf und blickte auf den Horizont. Sie strahlte. „Ja genau die!!! Danke Ruffy!"Sie fiel Ruffy so stürmisch um den Hals, dass er fast vom Schafskopf runterfiel. „Ist ja schon gut."versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. ( versteh einer die Frauen hehe, sowas denkt er bestimmt gerade. =) ) Langsam löste sie sich aus der Umarmung. Aber immer noch aufgeregt meinte sie. „ Bitte Ruffy, wir müssen sofort zu dieser Insel. Ich glaube es ist meine Heimat, ich habe davon geträumt."Ruffy zog seinen Strohhut tiefer in sein Gesicht, grinste und meinte. „ Nenne mir einen Grund, wieso wir nicht zu dieser Insel sollten. Dir liegt doch so viel daran dort hin zu gehen, also lass uns dahin fahren. Komm wir gehen Nami Bescheid sagen." Nais strahlte und Freudentränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. „Vielen Dank,Ruffy!"Die beiden sprangen, natürlich Hand in Hand. (g muss doch sein ), sofort auf und gingen aufs Deck. „Nami! Komm doch mal bitte, kannst du uns sagen, wo wir sind und wie die Insel heißt?"

Die Navigatorin löste sich von einem Kuss mit Zorro, als sie Ruffy´s Geschrei hörte und seufzte schwer. (Ich habs ja gesagt ) „Wieso muss er immer in solchen Augenblicken stören? Moment mal... er sagte etwas von einer Insel... das kann überhaupt nicht sein, eigentlich müssten wir die nächste Insel erst in Wochen erreichen..."Als Nami ihre Rechte Hand beunruhigt erhob, um auf den Lockport zu schauen, blickte Zorro über ihre Schulter und fragte. „Was ist los? Stimmt was nicht?"Doch Nami war für einen kurzen Augenblick nicht mehr in ihrer Welt. Sie waren völlig vom Kurs abgekommen! Wo waren sie? Langsam fasste sich die Navigatorin wieder. „Wir...wir...sind völlig vom Kurz abgewichen. Ich weiß nicht mehr wo wir sind. Ich muss mir das mal ansehen, wir gehen zu Ruffy aufs Deck."Mit diesen Worten lief sie die Treppen zum Deck hinunter und Zorro folgte ihr etwas verwirrt. „Endlich...das hat aber lange gedauert."Ertönte Ruffy´s Stimme als Zorro und Nami den beiden gegenüber standen. „Wir möchten gerne zu dieser Insel Nami..." erklärte Nais. „Moment mal!"unterbrach Nami sie. „Ich weiß nicht wo wir sind, wer oder was auf dieser Insel lebt und wie sie heißt. Und genau da wollt ihr hin, wieso?"Sie war etwas gereizt, was wollten die beiden auf einer wildfremden Insel? Zorro legte, um sie zu beruhigen, von hinten seine Arme um ihre Hüften und blickte ihr wieder über die Schulter. (ich hoffe ihr wisst wie ich das meine...)

„Keine Angst Nami! Ich weiß, dass es keine Gefahren auf dieser Insel gibt, ich glaube sie zu kennen. Ich glaube es ist meine Heimat. Mir fällt der Name bestimmt noch ein, wenn ich etwas nachdenke! Bitte, Nami! Es wäre mir sehr wichtig."Die Navigatorin seufzte schwer, dann schüttelte sie nur lächelnd den Kopf. „ Ich geb´s auf. Von mir aus, dann fahren wir eben zu dieser Insel."Nais sprang vor Begeisterung in die Luft. Die anderen drei lächelten nur. Als Nais wieder stand wankte sie ein wenig. „ Achja...vergessen!"dachte sie sich. Ruffy hielt sie sanft fest, damit sie nicht umfallen konnte. „Wann sind wir da?"fragte er Nami. „Ich denke so in einer Stunde Macht euch schon mal fertig. Wir sagen Sanji und Nico Bescheid."Ruffy nickte, doch bevor Nami und Zorro gingen, sagte Nais. „Mira..."„Was?"fragte Nami. „Der Name der Insel ist Mira. Wörtlich Wunder´. Sie liegt auf der Grenze der Grand Line und dem All Blue."Nami konnte nur nicken, sie war so verwundert darüber, dass Nais das wusste, vielleicht war es wirklich ihre Heimat. Und sagte sie nicht All Blue? Was Sanji wohl sagen würde? Nais wandte sich Ruffy zu und die beiden erwarteten gespannt die Ankunft auf der Insel, während Zorro und Nami Sanji und Nico einweihten...

So!!!!!!! Das war das 9. Kap.!!!! Wie immer hoffe ich, dass es euch gefallen hat...

Wie war das mit dem Traum? Bisschen komisch oder? Tut mir Leid =( Aber ich wusste nicht wie ich das anders machen sollte.... Aber vielleicht gefällt es euch ja! hoff Achso was sagt ihr zu meiner Chara-Beschreibung und zu den Bildern?

_Bis zum nächsten mal..._

P.s. ich hoffe, dass ich von meinen lieben Kommi-schreibern wieder Kommis bekomme! lieb guck was ein Satz gg

_Hegdl Maren_


	10. love and sorrow look more alike, as one ...

Kapitel 10: When light shines, darkness will follow.

_Hallo!!!! _

_Ist der Titel nicht schön? Tränen in den Augen hat Ich erzähle euch darüber wie ich auf ihn gekommen bin, auch wenn das eh keiner wissen will "...eigentlich wollt ich nen anderen nehmen und hab dann geguckt wie das geschrieben wird.... dann bin ich zufällig auf ein Kap. in dem 6 KKJ Band auf den Titel gestoßen. Where light shines ,darkness will follow.´ Und ich fand er passte so gut, ich hab überlegt wie ich ihn umformulieren könnte, aber so wirklich ist mir nichts eingefallen. snüff Also hab ich das when statt dem where genommen...nicht sehr einfallsreich. Das nächste Kap. werde ich mir aber was selber ausdenken, was genau so schönes! es verspricht _

_Also der Titel bezieht sich auf die beiden Engel, überall wo Gut ist, ist auch Böse. =) Ich werde das Kap. ganz lang werden lassen, immerhin ist es das 10. Und das ist doch was besonderes, oder? feu Ich geb mir extra gaaaaanz viel Mühe! Rechnet damit, dass es mind. Der Länge zwei Kaps. Entspricht. ;)_

_Kuina-Chan: Nais ist eben hart im nehmen. ;) Aber paar Schwierigkeiten hat sie ja noch, also ganz fit is se noch nich. =( Ich lasse sie noch etwas leiden. fies ist _

_ Animefan72: Ich liebe deine Kommis!!! Genau wie Kuinas! Ich hab extra wegen euch das Kap. so lang werden lassen. Deshalb hats auch länger gedauert... sorry snüff _

_Viel Spaß bei einem hyper mega langem Kap. =D_

„Was?" Sanji sah Nami und Zorro ungläubig an. „ Ihr wollt mich nur auf den Arm nehmen...."„Nein!"erwiderte Nami energisch. „Nais hat gesagt ihre Insel liegt auf der Grenze der Grand Line und dem All Blue! Warum sollten wir dich anlügen!?!"Nico nahm Sanjis Hand. „Sie hat Recht... aber wir werden es schon bald sehen, ob es wirklich stimmt..."Sie spürte wie nervös Sanji war und dass er leicht zitterte. Sanji nickte nur, so richtig glauben wollte er den beiden immer noch nicht, auch wenn alles dafür sprach...

„ Ach Nami, bevor wir ankommen, solltest du noch mal die Orangen gießen. Mach das doch eben."Robin zwinkerte der Navigatorin so zu, dass nur sie es sehen konnte. Nami verstand: Robin wollte, dass die beiden gingen. Sie wusste, dass es egal war was sie sagten, Sanji war eben zu stur und sie wollte nicht, dass sie sich stritten. Darum nickte sie. „ Du hast Recht. Danke Nico."Sie lächelte Sanji und Nico an, dann schnappte sie Zorro und zerrte ihn zu den Orangen. Zerrte, deswegen, weil Zorro sich sehr über den Smutje aufregte und ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht sagen wollte, wie arrogant er ihn fand und für wen er sich halte, sich so aufzuführen. Doch Nami hielt ihn zurück...

Sie seufzte schwer als sie an den Orangenbäumen ankamen. „Endlich geschafft...."murmelte sie. „ Ich könnte ihn..."Zorro hatte sich immer noch nicht beruhigt. Nami hielt ihn an seinen Handgelenken fest. „ Hör auf dich über ihn aufzuregen, du verschwendest nur deine Zeit...es gibt wichtigeres..."sagte sie sanft. Zorro blickte sie fragend an. Was sollte das nun wieder heißen? Doch dann kam ihm ein Gedenke. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie sanft, zugleich aber auch voller Leidenschaft...

So verging die Zeit. Sanji und Nico waren ans Deck gegangen und beide warteten nervös. Nais wollte sich noch ausruhen, damit sie auch fit war, wenn sie auf der Insel ankam. Nami hatte ihr erlaubt in ihrem Bett zu schlafen, eine Hängematte war immerhin nicht dafür geschaffen, um sich dort gesund zu schlafen. ( stimmt doch, oder nich?) Also hatte sie sich, zusammen mit Ruffy (er wollte sie nicht alleine lassen. (süss!!!)), hingelegt. Zorro und Nami turtelten zwischen den Orangenbäumen herum, natürlich so, dass sie die Bäume nicht vernachlässigten. ()

So näherte sich die Flying Lamb langsam dem Hafen von Mira. Der Hafen lag, genau wie die Stadt , im Westen, eigentlich lag er genau am Ufer der Stadt. Er war riesig und dort lagen unzählige Schiffe. Nico, Sanji, Nami und Zorro konnten nur staunen. Doch schon bald hatten sie ein Problem. Wo sollten sie anlegen? Bei den großen majestetischen Schiffen? Oder bei den kleineren Schiffen? Oder ganz woanders? War überhaupt noch irgendwo ein Platz frei? Nami wandte sich an Robin. „ Bitte weck Nais und Ruffy!"Die Angesprochene nickte und lief Richtung Mädchenzimmer.

Langsam öffnete sie die Tür. „Hey ihr beiden! Aufstehen, wir sind fasst da."Nais seufzte schwer, als sie aufwachte und Ruffy murmelte etwas von „nur noch ein paar Minuten..."Doch dann stand Nais, in ihren Schlafsachen schon vor dem Bett. „ Wir ziehen uns eben an. Danke Robin."Nico lächelte leicht und ging dann zurück aufs Deck. Nais wandte sich Ruffy zu. Langsam beugte sie sich zu ihm hinunter, er hatte seine Augen geschlossen. „Na komm schon... wir sind fast da. Du kannst später schlafen so lange du willst."ungewollt musste sie bei seinem Anblick lächeln. Ruffy brummte. „Gut... nur weil du es bist."Als er vor ihr stand drückte er ihr sanft einen Kuss auf den Mund. Dann zog er sich rasch an. Nais tat es ihm gleich und schon bald wurden die beiden von den anderen am Deck begrüßt.

Nami blickte Nais an. „Wo sollen wir anlegen?"Nais verstand zunächst nicht, wo das Problem lag, doch als sie den riesigen Hafen erblickte verstand sie. „ Lass uns zwischen den kleinen und großen Schiffen anlegen. Möglichst nah am Ufer, damit wir nicht so weit laufen müssen."Nami nickte. „ Also los an die Arbeit."Es dauerte ca. 1 Stunde bis sie einen geeigneten Platz gefunden hatten. Als alle vor dem Schiff standen, mit festem Boden unter den Füßen, atmeten sie erleichtert auf. Nais hatte bevor sie von Bord gegangen waren, noch ein Medikament von Chopper bekommen und es eingenommen. Als nächstes mussten sie jemanden ansprechen und fragen wo das Schloss lag, denn Nais konnte sich nicht mehr an den Weg erinnern. Doch sie brauchten gar nicht erst jemanden suchen, denn eine ältere Frau, so um die 40, sprach sie an. „ Wilkommen in Mira. Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass sich Fremde, oder besser gesagt Piraten hierher verirren. Was führt euch zu uns?"In ihrem Tonfall lag keine Spur von Unfreundlichkeit.

Ruffy lächelte die Frau an. „ Wir müssen zum Palast und mit der Königin und dem König reden."Die Frau sah die Crew mit einem durchdringendem Blick an. „ Nun wisst ihr, nicht jeder der nach den Herrschern fragt wird sofort zu ihnen gelassen. Wer seid ihr, dass ihr zu ihnen wollt."Nais trat einen Schritt vor. Die Frau musterte sie. „ Wie ist dein Name?"sie klang erwartungsvoll. „ Mein Name ist Nais. Ich bin nur hier um meine Heimat und meine Familie wieder zu sehen."Die Frau erstarrte kurz, dann sagte sie voller Freude. „ Wir haben dich lange gesucht meine liebe. Ich erkenne dich wieder. Deine Augen sind immer noch die Gleichen, wie früher. Aber sag mir du siehst so blass aus...was ist geschehen."Nais wunderte sich und griff reflexartig nach Ruffys Hand. Diese Frau erkannte sie doch tatsächlich wieder.

Chopper trat vor und meldete sich zu Wort. „ Nais wurde vor ein paar Tagen schwer krank und ist noch nicht vollständig genesen. Ich bin der Arzt des Schiffes. Tony Chopper"Die Frau verstand. „ Dir wird im Schloss alles zur Verfügung stehen, was du brauchst, du kannst dich auch gerne an unsere Ärzte wenden. Ich bin übrigens Calix, die Schwester der Königin. Mit wem habe ich die Ehre?" Nachdem die anderen sich vorgestellt hatten, führte Calix sie zum Schloss. Alle fühlte sich hier richtig wohl, es war alles so friedlich und so schön. Hier wurde im Einklang mit der Natur gelebt. Schon bald wurde der Weg etwas steiler und die Häuser edler. „ Ich möchte euch noch danken, dass ihr euch so gut um Nais gekümmert hat. Ich weiß nicht was ihr bei den Piraten, besonders Luke, widerfahren ist, doch ich sehe ihr an, dass sie es überwunden hat und dass ihr nicht ganz unbeteiligt daran wart."Als Calix das Wort Piraten und Luke erwähnte, zuckte Nais innerlich zusammen und sie rückte näher an Ruffy heran, der noch immer ihre Hand hielt.

Calix hatte sich sehr um Nais gesorgt und war sehr froh als sie sich wieder gesehen hatte, zu erst hatte sie sich gesorgt, da sie in der Gesellschaft von Piraten eingetroffen war, doch als sie sah wie lieb sich alle um sie kümmerten und was eine Beziehung Nais zu ihnen hatte, besonders zu dem Kapitän Ruffy, verflogen ihre Sorgen mit einem Mal. Robin war beeindruckt wie sehr Calix Nais es ansehen konnte, wie sie fühlte und wie es ihr ging. Sie hoffte sehr, dass sie es auch lernte, wenn sie länger hier blieb...

„ So da sind wir..."Calix blieb kurz stehen ,als sie den Vorgarten und zugleich den Innenhof des Schlosses passierten. Von hier aus konnte man schon den Eingang des Schlosses sehen, riesige Holztüren mit Gold, Silber und Statuen verziert. Dann erblickten sie eine Frau die vor der Tür stand, als die Frau sie erblickte lief sie auf sie zu. Als sie vor der Gruppe stand erstarrte Nais und ihr Puls schlug schneller. Es war Aquatilis, Nais Mutter. Für ihr Alter sah sie sehr jung aus. Ihre Haare waren blau, genau wie ihre Augen, sie trug ein dunkelrotes Seidenkleid, das mit ein Paar Rüschen am Rock, der nur etwas unter die Knie ging, verziert war. Als Aquatilis Calix begrüßt hatte und Nais erblickte, war ihre Reaktion die selbe wie Nais´. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen und ihre Stimme zitterte. „Nais... meine Nais...endlich?"Sie umarmte ihr Kind liebevoll. Nais erwiderte und sagte zittrig „ Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst Mama."

Es war herzzerreißend den beiden zu zusehen. Den Frauen liefen Tränen über die Wangen, die sie mit den Händen wegwischten. Sanji und Zorro sahen dem Geschehen lächelnd zu.

Ruffy weinte zwar nicht, doch sah er alles etwas verschwommen, wegen den Tränen in seinen Augen. Bei diesem Anblick musste man einfach nur schwer schlucken. Nais sah in diesem Augenblick so glücklich aus, alle Sorgen von ihr waren verflogen. Es sah niedlich aus, wie sie in den Armen ihrer Mutter lag und beide weinten. Bald lösten die beiden sich aus der Umarmung. „Komm wir gehen erst mal ins Schloss. Dein Vater und deine Schwester werden sich sicher freuen und du musst mir doch deine lieben Freunde vorstellen. Natürlich muss auch alles gefeiert werden..."sagte Aquatilis lieb zu Nais.

Diese nickte und lächelte. Als ihre Mutter sich Calix zuwandte und mit ihr redete, klammerte sich Nais fröhlich an Ruffy. „ Es ist alles so schön... und alles nur dank dir und den anderen."Sie sah ihren Freund herzlich an. Ruffy wollte etwas erwidern, als Nais Griff stärker wurde, da sie sich an ihm festhielt um nicht zu fallen. Ruffy wusste den Grund. „ Wenn wir im Schloss ankommen ruhst du dich erst mal aus und Chopper wird noch mal nach dir sehen. Keine Angst ich pass auf, dass du nicht fällst."Er legte einen Arm um das wankende Mädchen. Nais stütze ihren Kopf an Ruffy.

„ Ich liebe dich..."Wieder machte Ruffys Herz einen Freudensprung, genau wie am Morgen, als Nais ihn so lieb anlächelte. Ihm wurde heiß und röte stieg ihm ins Gesicht. „Ich dich auch..."flüsterte er fast.

Das Innere des Schlosses war gigantisch. Die Säle (ich wussste voll lange nicht wie der PL. Von Saal heißt, ich hab extra nach geguckt ) waren riesig und fast überall wurde die Decke von den wunderschönen Säulen aus Nais Traum gehalten. Nicht nur die Bauart des Palastes war überwältigend, ebenso die Einrichtung. An den Wänden waren zur Dekoration, Lampen, Bilder, Tücher oder Pflanzen angebracht, während auf den Böden Statuen, weitere Pflanzen oder kleine Springbrunnen standen, auch viele Teppiche konnte man sehen. Aber am beeindrucksten waren die kleinen Bäche, die durch das ganze Schloss zu fließen schienen. Allerdings war das nicht der Fall, denn die Bäche flossen nur in der ersten Etage, da sie ja nicht nach oben fließen konnten und selbst wenn das möglich gewesen wäre, wäre es nicht eingerichtet worden, da das obere Stockwerk fast nur aus Schlafsälen oder ähnlichem bestand.

Schon bald erreichte die kleine Gruppe das Arbeitszimmer des Königs, Nais´ Mutter meinte, Phiala, das war der Name von Nais Schwester, die übrigens zwei Jahre älter war, also 19, wäre ganz bestimmt bei Martimus, weil er etwas mit ihr zu bereden hatte. Calix hatte sich vor einiger Zeit von ihnen entfernt und war ihren Aktivitäten nachgegangen. Aquatilis klopfte an der Tür des Zimmers, als ein Ja erklang, trat sie langsam mit den anderen ein. Der König war um die drei Jahre älter als seine Gattin, seine Haare wie Augen waren braun. Er trug ein aus Blautönen bestehendes Gewand. Das Mädchen, das am Fenster stand und hinaus blickte, sah Nais ziemlich ähnlich, ihre Haar- und Augenfarbe war identisch mir Nais´, allerdings waren ihre Haare länger und anders geschnitten als Nais´. Sie trug einen knielangen blauen Rock, der mit roten exotischen Blumen verzehrt war, dazu ein rotes Top. Als Martimus Nais sah sprang er sofort auf. „Nais..." Als er bei ihr angelangt war, umarmte er sie stürmisch.

„Endlich bist du wieder da."Nais war noch etwas irritiert, da sie sich nicht an ihre Schwester erinnern konnte. Als ihr Vater sie wieder los ließ drehte er sich zu Phiala um. „ Phiala, das ist deine Schwester Nais."Phiala lächelte glücklich, sie konnte sich zwar ebenfalls nicht an ihre Schwester erinnern, war aber froh sie endlich kennenzulernen. Natürlich war dem König die Beziehung zwischen Ruffy und Nais aufgefallen. „Nun mein Junge, wie ist dein Name?"Ruffy stellte sich vor und der König gab ihm freundlich die Hand. Auch die anderen Stellten sich vor. Während Phiala etwas mit Nais sprach. Bald meldete sich Aquatilis wieder zu Wort. „ Ihr seid sicher alle müde von eurer Reise. Unsere Zimmer, also die der Königsfamilie, befinden sich im Obersten Stockwerk, im fünften genaugenommen. Wir haben dort noch genügend Zimmer frei, aber ihr könnt leider nicht jeder ein einzelnes bekommen, wir haben nur zwei Einzelzimmer, Phiala´s und noch ein anderes. Der Rest sind Doppelzimmer."

„ Das ist kein Problem... Zorro und ich nehmen gerne ein Doppelzimmer." Grinste Nami. „ Bei uns ist das auch kein Problem."Lächelte Sanji freundlich und Nico errötete leicht. „Bei euch wohl auch nicht Nais? Gut...dann bekommt Chopper das Einzelzimmer."Ihre Tochter nickte und die Königin lächelte den kleinen Elch freundlich an. „ Aber morgen muss ich mit ihren Ärzten reden, denn ich habe keine Medikamente mehr und Nais braucht welche."Die Königin nickte, sie sah, dass Nais krank war.

„ Morgen werde ich dich zu jedem Arzt bringen den es hier im Schloss gibt. Phiala, bringst du unsere Gäste zu ihren Zimmern?"Die Prinzessin nickte freundlich, sie war noch hellwach, obwohl es schon spät abends war. „Kommt mit."Sie brachte die übermüdete Crew zu ihren Zimmern. Die Zimmer waren unbeschreiblich schön und riesengroß, jedes hatte ein eigenes, riesiges Bad, mit Whirlpool und allem was dazugehört, dazu eine etwas kleinere Sauna, riesige Himmelbetten, einen Raum als Kleiderschrank, einen Balkon , eine Kühlschrank, mit Getränken und Essen und einen Tisch, der sich auf dem Balkon befand. Alle zogen sich sofort um und fielen dann müde in ihre Betten, die Pärchen schliefen natürlich eng umschlungen...

Am nächsten Morgen war herrliches Wetter, Phiala war schon wach und kümmerte sich um ihren kleinen Garten, sie bestand darauf sich selbst um ihn zu kümmern. Ihre Eltern arbeiteten, der König regelte politisches und Aquatilis war schon dabei Chopper zu den Ärzten zu führen. Der kleine Elch war schon früh wach geworden und keineswegs müde, so tauschte er sein Wissen mit anderen Ärzten aus und sammelte reichlich Medikamente und Bücher. Als die Königin merkte, dass Chopper sich eingelebt hatte, ließ sie ihn mit den Ärzten alleine und bereitete mit ihrer Schwester Calix alles für die Feier vor...

Nami wachte in Zorro´s Armen auf. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, legte sie seinen, um sie geschlungenen Arm neben sie aufs Bett. Dann ging sie in den Kleiderschrank, in dem sie komischer Weise ihre Sachen fand, allerdings waren es unter den vielen Klamotten eher wenige, die Sachen mussten wohl von der Flying Lamb ins Zimmer geräumt worden sein. Nami hatte nicht gemerkt, dass Zorro aufgewacht war, deshalb erschrak sie, als sie sich umdrehte und er vor ihr stand, sie hätte sogar fast geschrien, doch sie konnte den Schrei gerade noch zurück halten.

Zorro grinste. „ Hab ich dich erschreckt?"„Nein hast du nicht!" sagte Nami etwas zickiger als sie es eigentlich gewollt hatte und ging mit ein paar Sachen an ihm vorbei. Er seufzte schwer. „Frauen..."Nami drehte sich wütend um. „Das hab ich gehört."„ Tut mir Leid..."Zorro hatte nicht beabsichtigt, dass sie es hörte. „Schon ok."Sofort strahlte Nami wieder und wieder verstand Zorro nicht was im Kopf von Frauen alles vorgeht.

„ Was machst du jetzt?"fragte er sie. Nami sah ihn skeptisch an. „ Ich werde ins Bad gehen und den Whirlpool testen..."Sofort musste Zorro grinsen und Nami wusste was das hieß. „ Würde es dich stören, wenn ich ihn mit austesten komme?"Nami warf die ausgesuchten Sachen aufs Bett und setzte ein verführerisches Grinsen auf. „Überhaupt nicht..."Dann ließ sie langsam ihr Nachtkleid, das knielang war und das Spagettiträger hinderten vom Körper zu fallen, zu Boden sinken. Zorro trug nur Boxershorts... Er ging auf sie zu und küsste sie. Nami schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und er seine um ihr Hüfte. In dieser Position gingen, oder besser gesagt schlürften ("), sie langsam Richtung Bad, wobei Nami rückwerts gehen musste. Im Bad angekommen schlossen sie die Tür zur doppelten, die Haupttür zum Zimmer war bereits geschlossen, da Nami es über Nacht wollte, Sicherheit ab...

Auch Nais wachte in Ruffys Armen auf und auch Ruffy schlief noch, allerdings tief und fest. Sie richtete sich langsam und vorsichtig auf, um Ruffy nicht so wecken ( ) und blickte sich um. Auf ihrem Nachtisch sah sie neue Tabletten liegen, Chopper musste sie vorbei gebracht haben, er war wohl schon länger auf den Beinen. Zuerst holte sie sich, natürlich leise, Ruffy sah ziemlich süss aus, wenn er schlief, ein Glas Wasser und nahm ihre Tabletten, zwei an der Zahl. Danach zog sie sich an ( eine jeans Capri-Hose und ein grün, weiß, gelb und blau gestreiftes Top, dessen Träger sich am Rücken zu Kreuzen schlossen.)und verließ, immer noch leise den Raum. Auf dem Weg nach unten kam ihr ihre Schwester Phiala entgegen, im Gartenanzug und ziemlich dreckig. „Ich geh erst mal in mein Zimmer duschen, wenn was ist, komm ruhig hoch. Wo willst du denn hin?"Obwohl Nais nicht wusste wo das Zimmer ihrer Schwester lag, die Zimmer hatten alle einen eigenen Gang und Vorsaal, daher lagen alle recht weit auseinander, nickte sie und meinte. „ Ich gehe etwas spazieren, ich war schon lange nicht mehr am Wasserfall."Phiala lächelte. „ Du wirst es nicht bereuen. Aber überanstrenge dich nicht, du bist immerhin noch krank, vergiss das nicht."„ Du weißt ja wo ich bin. Wenn ich merkte, dass ich am Ende bin gehe ich schon rechtzeitig zurück. Mach dir keine Sorgen."Die beiden hoben ihre Hand, zum Abschied. ( Ich hoffe ihr könnt euch das vorstellen . eben so ein kurzer Winker. ")

Nais war erleichtert als sie endlich unten ankam. „Puh, das war ganz schön anstrengend."Sagte sie seufzend zu sich selbst. Sie dachte schon sie würde den Weg zum Wasserfall nicht durchhalten, doch sie irrte sich, denn es dauert nur um die 15 Minuten, dann stand sie schon genau vor ihm. „Wow!"staunte sie. Plötzlich sah sie eine schwarze, schwarz deshalb, weil sie gegen die Sonne blickte, über dem Wasserfall schweben. Zuerst dachte sie es sei der Engel aus ihrem Traum, doch dieser Engel leuchtete nicht und als eine schwarze Feder direkt vor Nais auf dem Boden landete, war sie sich sicher, dass diese Gestalt nicht der schöne Engel aus ihrem Traum war. Reflexartig griff sie an ihre Hüfte, um sich ihre Klingen zu nehmen, doch nahm sie ihre Hand sofort wieder zurück, weil sie ihre Waffe nicht mit sich genommen hatte. „Mist..." fluchte sie nervös. Sie hatte etwas Angst, da der schwarze Engel langsam auf sie zu schwebte und je näher er kam umso mehr erkannte sie. Auch dieser Engel war weiblich und sah relativ jung aus, so alt wie ihr Schwester vielleicht, oder etwas älter, sie trug pechschwarze Kleidung, eine ziemlich kurze Hose und ein Oberteil, dass kurze Ärmel und einen weiten Ausschnitt hatte, außerdem war es Bauchfrau. An ihrem rechtem Arm waren einige Bänder festgebunden.

Als Nais ihr Waffe sah, lief ihr ein Schauder über den Rücken. Was sollte sie tun? Es war ein etwas längeres, schmales, elegantes Schwert, das allerdings in seiner Scheide war. Selbst die Haare des Engels waren schwarz und zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden , doch die Augen blutrot. Nais wandte keine Sekunde den Blick von dem Engel ab, der nun vor ihr landete. „ Wir sind uns so ähnlich und gleichzeitig so verschieden." erklang ihre Stimme und sie kicherte. Als Nais ihr nicht antwortete sagte sie. „ Wir beide haben einen Engel in uns, das macht uns gleich, doch dadurch, dass ich das Böse verkörpere ,sind wir wieder so unterschiedlich."Sie lachte kurz. Nais Blick war mutig und stark. „ Wer bist du?"Der schwarze Engel schwieg kurz dann sagte er. „ Du bist Nais und ich...mhmh"Sie lachte wieder. „ Ich bin Tenebrae... du weißt was das bedeuten, vieles, doch immer im Bezug auf das Dunkle und Böse."

Tenebrae wollte schon wieder lachen, doch Nais kam ihr zuvor, ihre Angst war verflogen, warum wusste sie nicht, doch sie vermutete, dass es an dem weißen Engel lag. „ Und was willst du?"Sie funkelte Nais an, doch sie wich keinen Schritt zurück. „ Was ich will? Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich DAS hier will! Ich will DICH nicht kennen und schon gar nicht mit DIR reden!!! Doch ich MUSS! Die Stimme in meinem Kopf ist erst zufrieden, wenn ich tue was SIE sagt! Du glaubst doch nicht, dass es keine Nachteile hat einen Engel in sich zu haben! Wir werden gegeneinander kämpfen! DAS ist unser Schicksal. Aber nicht nur wir, es war auch Schicksal, dass deine Freunde hierher kommen. Sie werden auch alle kämpfen, bis auf das Tier, denn es ist nicht sein Schicksal. Allerdings wird in den nächsten Tagen, noch ein sogenannter FREUND eintreffen, du magst ihn nicht kennen, aber andere. Hinter dem Wasserfall befindet sich ein Portal in eine andere Welt, gehe dort hindurch um zu dem Kampfplatz zu kommen. Gehe nicht sofort hindurch, warte auf deinen...Pah! FREUND. Aber komme auch nicht zu spät. Komme 14 Tage nach seiner Ankunft hierhin und gehe durch das Portal. Du fragst dich warum deine Freunde auch mit müssen, nicht? Na ich habe auch... wie soll ich es nennen... Kampfpartner, die auf meiner Seite kämpfen. Ich habe nichts mit ihnen zu tun, doch DAFÜR kämpfen wir zusammen. Ich weiß schon was du fragen willst, woran erkenne ich ihn? Tja... sagen wir du bist nicht dumm, du wirst es schon merken. Komme... sonst greifen wir an, das wäre nicht gut, denn dann würden auch andere Schaden nehmen, in der Welt hinter dem Wasserfall lebt niemand, dort kann nichts zerstört werden. Wir werden uns wiedersehen... Ich freue mich drauf."

Wieder lachte Tenebrae und Nais sagte nichts, sie blickte sie nur kalt an, sie hatte nichts mehr zu sagen. Als der Engel das merkte, verschwand er und zurück blieb nur das Echo seines Lachens. Nais sank zu Boden und weinte. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Sie konnte ihre Freunde doch nicht in so eine gefährliche Sache hinein ziehen!! Sie hatten schon viel zu viel für sie getan! Ihnen durfte nichts geschehen. Was hatten sie denn mit der ganzen Sache zu tun? Gar nichts! Nais schlug verzweifelt mit ihrer Hand auf den harten Boden. „Gar nichts..."Sie zuckte zusammen, sie hatte auf einen spitzen Stein geschlagen, er hatte sich tief in ihre Hand hinein gebohrt, sie hatte ihn sofort hinausgezogen, doch die Hand blutete stark. Sie ließ ihre Hand achtlos sinken, denn es war ihr egal was mit ihr war, egal wie weh es tat. Es war viel schlimmer was ihr bevor stand. Sowas konnte sie von ihren Freunde nicht verlangen und wollte es auch gar nicht! Aber sie musste... nach und nach sah Nais ein, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte, dazu trug auch die sanfte Stimme des weißen Engels in ihrem Kopf bei. Für einen Moment hasste sie diesen Engel, doch nur für einen Moment. Denn auch er konnte nichts dafür. Die Schmerzen in ihrer Hand machten sich wieder bemerkbar und sie zitterte heftig. Sie riss sich ein Stück ihres Tops ab und band es ungeschickt um ihre verletzte, rechte Hand.

Immernoch liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen, es war ein Reflex, sie hörten nicht auf zu fließen, auch wenn sie sich jetzt auf ihre Hand konzentrierte. Verzweifelt versuchte sie aufzustehen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Erst als sie es zum dritten mal versuchte, gelang es ihr, wenn auch nur schwerfällig. Vorsichtig setzte sie einen Schritt vor den anderen und wankte schwer. Sie konnte ihre Gedanken beim gehen nicht verdrängen. Dadurch fiel ein paar Mal auf ihrem Weg hin. Als sie sich der Stadt näherte, riss sie sich zusammen und versuchte so wenig wie möglich zu wanken und hielt ihre verletzte Hand im Hintergrund. Das Stück Stoff war schon einige Zeit von Blut getränkt, das nun langsam auf den Boden hinunter tropfte. Sie zog einige Blicke auf sich, doch die Leute waren zu beschäftigt um sie anzusprechen. Zum Glück traf sie niemanden den sie kannte, nicht nur in der Stadt, auch das Schloss war wie leer gefegt. Nais war sehr froh darüber, dass alle was zu tun zu haben schienen. Als sie ihre Zimmertür öffnete wunderte sie sich etwas, Ruffy war nicht da. Wahrscheinlich suchte er sie, was auch der Fall war.

Sie ließ sich erschöpft aufs Bett fallen. Zufälliger Weise tapste Chopper in das Zimmer rein, um nach ihr zu sehen. „Nais! Was ist denn passiert? Und deine Hand! Komm ich verbinde sie erst einmal richtig."Chopper hatte seinen Arztkoffer dabei. „ Ich war spazieren, war wohl etwas zu viel für mich. Ich bin gestolpert und in was spitzes gefallen..."Chopper konnte sie kaum hören so leise sprach sie. „Leg dich erst mal richtig hin"mit diesen Worten zog er ihr ihre Schuhe aus und deckte sie zu. Dann widmete er sich ihrer Hand.

„ Das könnte jetzt weh tun."sagte er, als er die Wunde säuberte. Es tat auch weh, sehr sogar, doch Nais sagte nichts, es war kein Vergleich zu dem Schmerz den sie in ihrem Herzen fühlte. Zum Schluss gab er ihr eine Spritze. „ Ich lass dich jetzt alleine, ruh dich richtig aus. Ich sage Ruffy Bescheid."Nais wollte ihm sagen, dass er das nicht brauche, sie konnte nicht mit ihm reden, nicht jetzt!

Doch sie war zu schwach und die Tür war schon zugefallen. Chopper musste ihr ein Schlafmittel gegeben haben, denn sie schlief bald ein. Und während sie schlief, trat Ruffy leise ein. Er hatte sich um sie gesorgt und seine Sorge wurde umso größer, als er Chopper traf. Doch Chopper hatte ihm gesagt, dass es nichts schlimmes sei und als er Nais friedlich schlafend sah, fiel ihm ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen und er atmete auf. Er hatte Nais den ganzen Tag gesucht, viel zu spät erst hatte er Phiala gesprochen, erst nachdem Chopper auf ihn getroffen war. Er zog sich bis auf die Boxershorts aus und legte sich neben Nais ins Bett, auch er schlief bald ein...

(jetzt gehen wir mal kurz in der Zeit zurück )

Zur selben Zeit, als Nais gerade die Treppen hinunter lief und auf Phiala traf, waren Sanji und Nico auf dem Weg zum Hafen. Sanji wollte sich unbedingt über den All Blue informieren. So schlenderten die beide, eng aneinander die Straßen entlang. Sie sprachen nicht viel und genossen es einfach zusammen zu sein. Am Hafen war die Hölle los, viele Fischhändler schrien durcheinander und die Leute versuchten den besten Fisch zu bekommen. Sanji und Nico gingen an vielen Händlern vorbei, wobei Sanji sich die Fänge der Fischer genau ansah, allem Anschein nach, musste der All Blue wirklich irgendwo hier liegen, hier gab es eine solche Vielfalt von Fischen, man konnte fast jede Art hier finden. Da entdeckte Sanji einen etwas älteren Mann, der alles verkauft hatte und aufräumte.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte. Ich hätte da eine Frage."Sprach Sanji den Mann freundlich an. Der Mann lächelte. „Was kann ich für sie beide tun?"„ Hier irgendwo liegt der All Blue richtig? Können sie uns sagen wo genau und wie groß ist er?"Der Mann setzte sich hin und bat auch das Paar sich zu setzen. „Wissen sie, man kann nicht sagen wie groß er ist. Nicht zu groß, aber auch nicht zu klein, eben genau richtig. Jeder der Fische sucht sich seine eigene Stelle auf ihm, auch ich habe meine. Er fängt nicht weit von hier an. Gehen sie einfach weiter nach Norden, dort treffen sie dann nach einer Zeit auf eine alte Statue, sie stellt einen Vogel mit einem Fisch im Maul dar, dort verläuft die Grenze. Sie werden den Unterschied des Wassers merken..."Sanji war als ob er träumte. Konnte das wirklich sein? Seine Augen funkelten und er stand auf. „ Vielen Dank, für ihre Hilfe!! Ich bin ihnen sehr dankbar..."Der Mann unterbrach ihn. „Schon gut gehen sie endlich..."er lächelte die beiden an. Sanji und Robin verbeugten sich noch bevor sie gingen und liefen dann Richtung Norden.

Wie der Mann gesagt hatte, kamen sie schon bald zu einer Statue. An dieser Stelle, trennte das Meer sich förmlich. Das Wasser der Grandline war dunkelblau und unergründlich, das des All Blues allerdings war hellblau, schon fast türkis, sehr klar, hell und freundlich. Sanjis Kehle schnurrte sich zu und Freude kam in ihm auf. Er hatte ihn also wirklich gefunden, er spürte die Gegenwart des All Blues richtig, er wirkte beruhigend. Vor Freude schnappte er sich Nico und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Nico freute sich mit ihm. Die beiden verbrachten fast den ganzen Tag am All Blue, ihnen gefiel die Atmosphäre dort sehr. Erst spät Abends, zur der Zeit, als Ruffy Nais erschöpft im Bett schlafen sah, machten sie sich auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss...

Auf dem Weg in ihre Zimmer trafen sie Martimus. „Wir haben beschlossen, dass die Feier morgen auf der Terrasse und im Garten stattfinden wird. Wir werden so um 7 Uhr anfangen. Können wir mit euch rechnen?"Sanji und Nico bejahten fröhlich, sie waren in der Stimmung um zu feiern. Außerdem wussten sie, dass alles sehr gut organisiert wurde und dass die Party perfekt werden würde. Die Terrasse und der Garten waren der perfekte Ort. Die Terrasse, konnte man kaum mehr Terrasse nennen, so riesig war sie, sie grenzte an den königlichen Garten, an dessen Ende eine Treppe zum Strand hinunter führte. Der König nickte freundlich und wünschte ihnen dann eine gute Nacht. Die beiden taten es ihm gleich und so ging auch bei ihnen der Tag zu Ende...

Am nächsten morgen war das ganze Schloss in Aufruhe, das ganze Personal war mit Vorbereitungen beschäftigt und eilten von einem zum anderen Raum...

Ruffy war vor Nais aufgewacht und hatte schon mit Aquatilis gesprochen, sie hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass die Party heute stattfinden würde. Nais wachte, zu ihrer Verwunderung ohne irgendwelche Schmerzen auf, das hatte sie Chopper zu verdanken. Natürlich, er war ja auch ein perfekter Arzt und obwohl er so perfekt war, war er immer noch bereit zu lernen und verbrachte jeden freie Minute mit den Ärzten Mira´s. Als sie sich im Raum umsah erblickte sie Ruffy, vor einem der Fenster nach draußen blickend. „ Deine Mutter war hier, heute findet die Feier statt...."Beide schwiegen. Nais war überhaupt nicht in der Stimmung um zu feiern, aber sie beschloss sich zusammen zunehmen und Ruffy auf der Party alles zu erzählen, auch wenn eine Party nicht für solche Nachrichten geeignet brach die Stille. „Mach sowas nie wieder...bitte..." Seine Stimme zitterte leicht. Nais fühlte sich schlecht, wegen ihr war er so besorgt gewesen und nun musste sie ihm heute auch noch um etwas schreckliches bitten. „ ich wollte nicht, dass du dich sorgst! Ich hatte nicht vor so lange zu bleiben...doch...doch dann..."Nais schluchste und Ruffy setzte sich zu ihr auf´s Bett. „ Ich... ich erzähle es dir heute Abend."

Brachte Nais stockend hervor. Ruffy wischte ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und nickte lächelnd. Er war nicht sauer auf sie. „ Ich hatte einfach nur Angst um dich..."Als er das sagte zuckte Nais innerlich zusammen, genau das würde sie auch haben, wenn er mit ihr gegen diese Wesen kämpfen würde. Sie fiel ihm um den Hals. „Es tut mir so Leid..."da merkte Ruffy, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte, es war etwas passiert. Darum drückte er sie fester an sich und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein. Nais nahm sich zusammen und löste sich aus der Umarmung. „ Du brauchst eine Ablenkung, lass uns bei den Vorbereitungen helfen."Nais starrte ihn verwundert an, er kümmerte sich so liebevoll um sie. Ohne zu überlegen legte sie sofort ihre Lippen auf seine. Als sie sich sanft löste lächelte sie ihn dankbar an. So machten sich die beiden fertig und gingen hinunter zu den Anderen.

auf atme das war vielleicht eine Arbeit! Es hatt sich alles so in die Länge gezogen... . der Kopf schwirrt Ich hoffe es ist lang genug geworden, ich hätte noch die Party einbauen können, aber ich wollte das Gespräch zwischen Nais und Ruffy unbedingt in dem nächsten Kap. unterbringen, da wird übrigens auch der Unbekannte ankommen... hehe...ihr könnt euch sicher denken wer das ist seufz =( Phiala spielt auch noch ne Rolle, eine dramatische Liebesgeschichte... ich werde auch noch paar Lieder einbauen. sich schon freu Und ich hab mir auch schon einen Titel für das nächste Kap. ausgedacht!!! Er ist super schön! =)

_Achso dann muss ich noch erwähnen, dass es mit Leid tut, dass ich Nami und Zorro nich mehr eingebaut hab. sich hau Aber ich kann sowas einfach nich schreiben . Wenn irgendjemand sowas gerne schreibt, dann sag mir Bescheid!!!! Ich würde gerne mit wem zusammen arbeiten! =) Natürlich könnte ich versuchen Lemons und so mal selbst versuchen zu schreiben, doch ich werde kläglich scheitern... snüff :( Also wer sowas gerne schreibt, der soll sich melden!!! _

_Dann noch zu Calix, die Schwester der Königin, der Name bedeutet Kelch. _

_Achso es tut mir Leid, dass manche Stelle so kurz und schlecht geschrieben sind, aber manchmal wusste ich nicht weiter. _

_Kuina-Chan und Animefan72 vielen Dank! Eure Kommis haben mich dazu ermutigt meine FF weiter zu schreiben und mir so viel Mühe zu geben!!! =) Eure Kommis geben mir immer neue Kraft!! Vielen Dank. Ich möchte noch erwähnen, dass mir auch die Olympischen Spiele geholfen haben, wenn ich nicht geschrieben habe, habe ich sie mir zur Ablenkung angesehen! Ich liebe Sport! =) Und die O. Spiele sind einfach Klasse!!!! _

_Bis zum nächsten Kap! Bye bye hegggdl Maren knuddelz_

_Ich bitte um Kommis! Ich freue mich immer unendlich darüber! =D _


End file.
